The end? Or a new beginning? (Part 1)
by MissEclipse
Summary: My take on what happened to the A-Team at the end of the final series. I first uploaded this back in June 2013 and was my first attempt at fan fiction! The story is the same, but I have only just found how to break it up into chapters, so thought it would be easier to read. Part 2 has also now been uploaded. Reviews (good or bad!) welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_[**NB: This Prologue is taken from the TV episode "The Grey Team", which was officially the last episode aired. I have therefore taken the timeline to be March 1987]**_

**Prologue**

**Silver Creek Retirement Community  
[March 1987]**

Hannibal Smith stood outside the local OAP home and smiled satisfactorily at his team. They had successfully completed another mission for General Stockwell Hunt and their full presidential pardon was now, surely, within their reach.

Of course they couldn't have accomplished this mission without the help of two feisty pensioners called Bernie and George, who were at this very minute, whisking Frankie off and telling him exactly how they would cope with chasing "thugs through the park".

"Chasing thugs through the park", repeated Hannibal with some amusement. "It's got a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"It has a terrible ring to it", replied Face, rather apprehensively.

"Just think, if we get a pardon we may never have to eat a knuckle sandwich again", said Murdock.

"Wouldn't bet on it crazy man", said BA. "Looks like Hannibal is on the jazz again".

Murdock looked questionably at Hannibal. "You tell me right now", he said, "you tell me right to my face that you don't have a plan?"

"Well", said Hannibal, "I was thinking, like Bernie and George – what are we going to do when this thing is over?" "I mean, what are we really qualified to do?"

"Go after thugs in the park?" answered Face, somewhat resignedly.

Hannibal continued with a gleam of mischief in his eye. "And outlaw motor cycle gangs and organised crime figures". "Why, there's a world of slimeballs out there!"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Murdock. "I just knew you had a plan".

"Comforting, isn't it?" replied Hannibal, with a big smile on his face.

"I'll get the van", said BA.

"OK", said Hannibal. "We'll rescue Frankie and then we'll head back to the hotel for our de-brief with Stockwell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Chasing thugs in the park**

Hannibal slammed down the phone in a fit of uncontrolled temper. It was pretty obvious that Stockwell, despite all his promises, was not going to let them off the hook just yet. They had been working for him for just over seven months now and had carried out nine of his so-called "missions". He was getting tired of following Stockwell's procedures and doing things "his way". He had an uneasy feeling that Stockwell had some alternative plan for the A-Team and was just stalling for time.

"I take it our pardons aren't in the post just yet?" said Face, sarcastically. He was met with an angry glare from Hannibal.

"As far as the pardons are concerned, I think we can kiss them good bye for the time being", Hannibal snapped back.

"So you think Stockwell _is _Just blackmailing us then", said Face.

"I think Stockwell has his own agenda", said Hannibal. "I know he hasn't put much effort into getting the documents ready for review." "Every time I question him about it, he just says there are problems with getting the witness evidence together."

"Well, I suppose it was a bit inconvenient that Curtis was killed in that car accident", said Face. "He was the only one who could testify that Morrison gave us the orders to rob the bank."

"Yeah, but what about this man Ramon Soulay who was on the high-jacked plane with Curtis?" said Frankie. "We gave him to Stockwell on a plate." "Isn't he supposed to be testifying that Curtis was involved in gun-running during and after the Vietnam War?" "Stockwell seemed to think that Curtis could even have killed Colonel Morrison when he found out what he was up to."

"Well, like I said", replied Hannibal, "there seems to be some problems with getting the witnesses to play ball." "And don't forget, we've got to try and clear Murdock's name as well, otherwise he could also be in the frame for killing Morrison".

There was an awkward silence as the others digested this information. There was indeed a witness that could testify that Colonel Morrison had given the A-Team orders to rob the Hanoi Bank. Unfortunately, this would also mean that Murdock would be the next prime suspect in killing Morrison, the motive being that he had allegedly just found out that Morrison was a North Vietnam Agent.

On the flip side, there had always been a possibility that Stockwell would double-cross them, but the thought of getting a full presidential pardon had given them all some hope to cling on to. Now it looked like that hope was slipping away.

"So what are we going to do, Hannibal? asked BA, finally breaking the silence.

Hannibal pulled a cigar out from his shirt pocket and lit it up slowly. "Stockwell wants us to get back to Langley immediately but I told him we were due for an extended vacation".

"And he agreed to that?" asked Frankie, somewhat suspiciously.

"Well, not in so many words, however, he said he was willing to negotiate", said Hannibal. "But we have conveniently been supplied with passports and identity documents." "We could go anywhere we wanted before he even realised we didn't get on the plane back to Virginia!".

"I ain't gettin' on no plane unless I have to", mumbled BA.

"Ok", said Hannibal. "What about going back to Los Angeles?" "We've still got the van, we could be there in a couple of days."

Face looked at Hannibal in astonishment. "Are you nuts?" he exclaimed. "That's the first place Stockwell would look for us." "And what about Decker and the rest of the military army?" "You, know, Hannibal, they're not too pleased about the fact that we managed to miraculously escape the firing squad."

"Well Face, I have no doubt that Stockwell will catch up with us eventually", said Hannibal. "But in the meantime, I'm sick of doing things his way." "I just keep thinking about all those slimeballs out there messing up innocent people's lives." "LA needs the A-Team not the government!"

"That's right, oh Facial One", put in Murdock. "As Hannibal once said: the A-Team is proud to help diminish the rampant violence so prevalent in society today".

"And Decker?" insisted Face. "BA's van stands out like a sore thumb".

"We've been off his radar for months now", replied Hannibal. "I don't suppose Stockwell is going to broadcast the fact that we've gone underground again." "He wants us for something, that's for sure." "I'm not saying we won't go back to Langley to finish this thing off, but we could buy ourselves a bit of freedom before Stockwell catches up with us again."

"Well Colonel, I could contact Amy and see what's going down", said Murdock. "She's still in LA on assignment for the next few days before she goes back to Djakarta."

Amy Allen was their reporter friend from the Los Angeles Courier. Her newspaper connections had been instrumental in feeding the A-Team important information in some of their previous cases. They in return had helped her get promoted to Foreign Oversees Correspondent status. She had assisted Murdock in locating the team when they first moved to Langley to work for General Stockwell. They had stayed in contact without his knowledge only because Murdock was not staying up in the main house with the others and had more freedom and privacy. For some reason Stockwell hadn't put any pressure on Murdock to be part of the team.

Hannibal looked pleased. "Sounds like a good idea, Captain". "What do you say guys? "Are we all in agreement that we'll have one more go at chasing thugs through the park"?

Face looked at BA in despair, clearly hoping the big guy would talk Hannibal out of his crazy idea.

"What can I say Face Man", said BA. "Hannibal's on the jazz again – he's on the jazz".

Face shrugged his shoulders with an air of defeat. The whole plan was full of holes but they were, after all, soldiers of fortune and living life on the edge was what they did best. Like Hannibal he was getting tired of Stockwell's way of doing things. He had nearly walked away a few months back during one of their missions because he was sure Stockwell was either going to get them killed or was just simply blackmailing them.

"Okay Colonel", he said finally. "Count me in".

"Great", said Hannibal casually, but secretly he was pleased he had Face on side. He had spent the last couple of months worrying about his First Lieutenant. He knew that Face never really believed that they would get their pardons and wouldn't have blamed him if he had walked.

Also, recently he had been the victim of a shooting incident in a Washington restaurant and had nearly bled to death right in front of their eyes. This was the first mission they had been on since his recovery and Hannibal had made sure Face had as little to do as possible. Of course he hadn't banked on Face crashing their car on top of another car to create a diversion, but the kid seemed to have quite enjoyed the experience.

He eyed up Frankie, who was fidgeting uncomfortably. "What about you Frank"? he asked.

"Well Johnny, I love you guys", Frankie said in a concerned voice. "But I can't afford to get on the wrong side of Stockwell." "You know he's paying my dad's medical bills for his hospital treatment so he's kinda got me over a barrel."

"It's okay, Frank, I understand", Hannibal said sympathetically. "You can go back and give him the good news that we've turned fugitive again!"

"Er, Hannibal" interrupted Face. "What about Ables 4 and 5?" "How are we gonna shake them off?" Face was referring to the two CIA men who were constantly lurking in the background. They never interfered with their missions, but Hannibal knew they were there to make sure they were doing things Stockwell's way.

Hannibal rubbed his hands together in glee. "I think a little distraction should put them off our trail for a while." "What do you say, Frank?" "Any chance you can come up with one of your special effect offences?"

"No problem, Johnny" said Frankie. "Call it a going away present".

"Nice!" replied Hannibal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Fugitives again**

It had been easier than they had thought in giving the CIA goons the slip. Frankie's little explosion had given them the time they needed to get a head start. BA had checked the van, clothes and equipment for any bugging devices. He couldn't be exactly sure he had found them all, but Hannibal seemed satisfied that enough precautions had been taken in throwing Stockwell and his men off their trail – for a little while anyway.

"Well, that was easy enough", smirked Face, as they sped down the highway.

"Almost too easy", Hannibal said, half under his breath. He knew Face was right about BA's van – it was pretty recognisable. But he had a gut feeling that Stockwell wouldn't waste valuable time in tracking them down just yet. Of course, he wouldn't be pleased that Ables 4 and 5 had let the A-Team slip through their fingers so easily. Hannibal almost felt sorry for them when he thought what Stockwell would do when they informed him of their escape!

"I hope Frankie doesn't get into too much trouble" said Murdock, with a worried look on his face. "Stockwell is bound to think he had a part in our escape".

"Don't worry Murdock", replied Hannibal. "We didn't use any of the Firm's equipment to set the diversion up so it will be hard for them to tie us into it." "I am sure Frank will be able to talk his way out of any trouble."

"I guess so" said Murdock. "I wonder if we will ever see him again." He was going to miss Frankie. He would always be internally grateful to him for helping him save his team from the firing squad.

"We're all going to miss him", said Face, almost as if he had read Murdock's thoughts.

"Yeah", said BA. "After a shaky start the dude came good in the end".

Hannibal felt the same way as the others. He had known Frankie the longest, having worked with the special effects expert on some of his films. They all had been angry when they realised he was initially brought in as Stockwell's plant. However, after they discovered Stockwell had been blackmailing him, they soon accepted him as part of their team.

"Well who knows", he said. "We may seem him sooner than we think if this all falls through".

Somehow, though, everyone had a feeling that once Frankie went back to Langley, there would be a very slim chance that they would see him again.

"So, Murdock", said Hannibal, abruptly changing the subject. "What did Amy have to say about our prospective client"?

Murdock took out his notepad and started reading from it. "His name is Craig Wilson and, coincidentally, he works at the LA Courier." "He's been assisting Amy in her latest assignment." He was telling her about his friend Teresa Lombardi, whose husband, Antonio died recently under very nasty circumstances."

"What sort of nasty circumstances?" asked Face.

"Well", continued Murdock, "it sounds like it's the old story of extortion. "They owned an Italian restaurant but were being hassled by a couple of scumbags to pay extra insurance money, which they couldn't afford." "Antonio tried to stand up to them and refused to pay." "They got nasty, smashed up the restaurant and beat him up pretty badly. He never recovered from his injuries, although there wasn't enough evidence to prove that they caused his death, because he already had a weak heart." "These scumbags are still hanging around, claiming Teresa owes them back-payments."

"Can't she ask the Police for help"? asked Hannibal. "There must be plenty of evidence to tie these slimeballs in with her husband's death."

"She's too scared to ask them for help", replied Murdock. "She has a daughter and they are threatening to go after her if she goes to the Police".

BA squared up his shoulders in a threatening manner. "Sounds like these thugs need to be taught a good lesson", he snarled.

"Teresa isn't the only one being pressurised by this scum", continued Murdock. "A few of the other local retailers are being blackmailed to hand over insurance money under similar circumstances".

"Sounds like they've got a nice protection racket going down", said Face.

Hannibal looked thoughtful. "We can't help all of these people", he said to Murdock. "We'll have to try and keep a fairly low profile so we don't attract too much attention."

"Well, Colonel", Murdock replied, "I think Teresa just wants us to get the restaurant up and running for now." "She's losing money while it is out of business." But no doubt these men will cross our paths at some stage."

"Then we'll be ready for them" said Hannibal. "It'll be a piece of cake!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Trouble at Angelino Heights**

BA pulled in at the gas station, parked the van up and turned the engine off. They had arrived in Angelino Heights later that morning, after staying overnight in a motel off the highway. They had informed Amy that they would drop in on Craig Wilson and see if there was anything they could do to help.

Hannibal got out the van and gazed approvingly at his surroundings. Angelino Heights was mostly residential, with no major thoroughfares crossing through the neighbourhood – perfect if you were trying to avoid running into unwanted attention from the military.

He couldn't help noticing that the suburb had a quiet charm about it, with its tree-lined streets to its impressive Victorian structured buildings and houses. From his hilltop position Hannibal could just see the Los Angeles' skyline in the distance, which was a very comforting sight. If nothing else, it was a good place to lie low for a while.

His thoughts were disturbed by BA hollering something at Murdock, who was pretending to play with his imaginary dog, Billy.

"Now don't holler at Billy, like that BA, you know it upsets him", said Murdock in a hurt voice. "Don't worry Billy, the Big Ugly Mudsucker doesn't really mean it."

"This Big Ugly Mudsucker does mean it!" snarled back BA. "Hannibal, the crazy fool's messin' around with that dog again!"

Hannibal sighed and turned his attention back to the ruckus in the van. "Murdock", he said, "I thought you had left Billy behind?"

"Aw, Hannibal, I couldn't do that", whined Murdock. "You know how much he misses me".

Hannibal sensed BA was becoming even more annoyed and stepped in quickly to intervene. "Murdock, why don't you and I go and get a few groceries whilst BA fills up the van?"

"Yeah, Murdock", quipped up Face, "why don't you get Billy some of them little treats he likes?" You could always rely on Face to back up Murdock's imaginary games. BA turned towards Face, scowling angrily and Face immediately fell quiet, burying his head back into the map he was reading.

Hannibal and Murdock set off across the parking lot to the shop, with Murdock telling Billy to stay behind and keep out of BA's way. They bought what they needed and Hannibal asked the shopkeeper if he knew where Craig Wilson lived.

"Oh yeah, I know young Craig", the shopkeeper drawled. "He lives a couple of miles out of town". "Nice kid, him and his sister". He ain't in no trouble, is he?"

"Oh, no", replied Hannibal. "We're just old friends passing through and hoped to drop in on him on the off-chance".

"Well", said the shopkeeper, hesitating slightly, "he's not at home right now". "He's over in the Community Centre, just across the road". "He's just buried a friend of his and the wake is being held there."

"I see", said Hannibal. "Well thanks for the information". "Good-bye."

Hannibal and Murdock walked back to the van. Murdock immediately called to Billy to come over to him. "What's the plan now, Hannibal?" he said, absent-mindly stroking Billy. Hannibal repeated to Face and BA what the shopkeeper had told him.

"We can't just go barging in there now, Hannibal", said BA. "Wouldn't be right, man".

Hannibal nodded in agreement. He was just about to suggest that they make themselves scarce, when he and the others noticed a dark blue sedan pull up outside the Community Centre. Three rather shifty looking men got out, one of which was carrying a Magnum revolver and made their way into the building.

"What do you make of that, Face?" asked Hannibal.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought it was common practice for guests to bring a weapon to a funeral reception", remarked Face. "Not unless you were intending to cause some sort of trouble – or expecting trouble."

Hannibal eyes narrowed into a frown. His instinct told him that these men looked like trouble. Face saw the look in his eyes and knew what was coming next.

"These men could well be the slimeballs that are hassling Teresa and her daughter", said Hannibal. "If that's the case, I think I would ….."

"... like to see the size of the slug you're after before you step on him", finished off Face. Hannibal laughed. "You know we too well, Face", he retorted.

Hannibal and Murdock got back in the van and BA drove over to the Community Centre car park. Before Hannibal got out the van he armed himself with his own Smith and Wesson and the team then proceeded to make their way over to the building.

They glanced through one of the windows and didn't like what they saw. The man with the gun was pacing menacingly up and down with his back to the window, knocking over chairs and helping himself to food from the buffet table. The other men were standing to his left and right respectively, both grinning inanely.

"Are we going through the front door, Colonel?" asked Murdock, in a quiet voice.

"Not exactly", replied Hannibal. "I don't wanna start a fire fight, there are too many people in there who could get hurt." "Face, Murdock, you slip in through the back door and get yourselves as close to the men on the left and right as possible." "BA, we're going through the front door, but don't do anything to intervene unless we have to."

"Yes Colonel", said all the men in unison and Face and Murdock immediately sped off to get into their positions. They slipped through the back door and very quickly and quietly intermingled with the guests, making their way left and right respectively.

When Hannibal saw they were covering the other men, Hannibal and BA made their way through the front door, casually positioning themselves near the man with the gun. None of the three men seemed to take any notice of their sudden appearance. They noticed a young dark-headed man coming forward to address him.

"Sykes, you are not welcome here", he said directly to the man with the gun. Sykes turned towards him, an ugly expression on his face.

"Well now, that's not very friendly" said Sykes. "Mind you it's not much of a party – anyone would think someone had died".

Hannibal gritted his teeth hard to disguise his disgust at the disrespectful remark. He could see from the corner of his eye that BA was bristling angrily beside him.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" continued the young man, his voice full of bitter recriminations. "Get out before I call the Sheriff".

"Now, I don't think that would be wise, Wilson" snarled back Sykes, casually pulling out his gun from his holster. The guests all gasped in horror and froze where they were standing, not wanting to give Sykes an opportunity to get "trigger-happy".

Sykes made his way over to a young girl, who immediately tried to back away from his advances. He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her towards him. "We wouldn't want any more little accidents now, would we?" he continued, looking menacingly back at the young man, who was presumably, Craig Wilson.

The young girl cried out in distress. Sykes tried to pull her forward but another young woman standing next to her forcefully pushed Sykes' arm away and pulled the girl safely behind her. "Get back to your Mother, Sofia" she said to her urgently. Sofia hesitated for a moment. "Please be careful Kami", she pleaded, and then ran to her Mother.

Kami faced up to Sykes bravely, not seeming to care that he was still brandishing the gun around. Sykes looked her up and down with an appreciative eye. She held her ground, looking at him defiantly, her deep blue eyes full of pain and hatred. Her long, wavy, auburn hair was tied neatly back revealing her pretty face. Sykes ran the barrel of his gun slowly down the side of her cheek and turned to speak to the man on his left-hand side.

"Hi Pete, looks like things have just got a little more interesting", he mused. He turned back to the young woman, the gun now tracing its way down her long, slender neck. "You offering to take her place, Sweet Thing?" he asked suggestively.

Craig Wilson rushed forward, yelling to Sykes to leave her alone, but was immediately punched in the stomach by the man Sykes had called Pete.

Sykes, momentarily let the gun slip down to his side as he was distracted by the commotion. Kami took her chance to deal with Sykes in the only appropriate way she thought deserving – by kneeing him in the groin area! Sykes doubled up in pain, dropping his gun and moaning inwardly. She then grabbed the fruit punch bowl from the nearby table and poured the contents over his head. But Sykes recovered well enough to lash out at her, hitting her fiercely around the face with such force that she toppled backwards on to the floor.

BA had seen enough. Being the closest to Sykes at this point, he lunged forward grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hit him squarely on the jaw, pushing him in Hannibal's general direction. Hannibal pulled out his gun on him to keep him covered.

Meanwhile the man on the right tried to get hold of the gun that Sykes had dropped on the floor. Face was on him immediately and pushed him towards BA for the big guy to deal with. BA twisted the man's arm behind his back and held him there, threatening to break his arm if he so much as twitched his nose. Face picked up the gun and held on to it for backup.

Murdock, who was flanking the man called Pete, followed Face's lead and tussled him to the ground, so that the man was lying flat on his stomach, slightly winded. Murdock immediately sat on his back to stop him from getting up. "You make one move, bonehead, and my dog will tear you apart", he said convincingly in Pete's ear.

Sykes, slightly shaken from BA's blow and frantically trying to wipe away fruit punch from his face, glared angrily at Hannibal. "Who are you guys?" he demanded.

"We're your worst nightmare sucker", barked back BA.

"You're making one hell of a mistake", continued Sykes.

Hannibal grinned broadly at Sykes. "I think you're the one who has made a mistake, pal", he drawled. "Now, I think I heard these people say that you weren't welcome here". "BA would you do the honours and get rid of this scum?"

"My pleasure, Hannibal", mumbled BA. He dragged his captured man to the front door and threw him bodily out into the car park. Murdock let go his hold on Pete and pulled him to his feet. Hannibal pointed his gun at him and beckoned him forward. Pete did as he was told and Hannibal pushed him towards BA, whose glare alone was enough for Pete to hot foot it out of the door on his own accord.

Sykes needed a little more persuasion. "You haven't heard the last of this", he snarled, as Hannibal escorted him to the door. Sykes looked back to see Murdock apparently trying to calm down his imaginary dog. "Stay, Billy, stay", he was muttering. "It's okay, boy, you can stop growling now, it's okay".

Hannibal laughed to himself as he saw Sykes looking slightly puzzled and perplexed at the scene before him. Hannibal gave him a push to hurry him up and BA shoved him so hard out the door that he banged into the back of Pete, causing both of them to fall to the ground. BA stayed just inside the door, making sure the men weren't going to make a counter-attack. However, as soon as they had picked themselves up off the ground they were soon driving out of the car park.

All the guests clapped in appreciation of Sykes and his men being swiftly dealt with. Face turned his attention to Kami. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked, offering her his hand to help her up. Kami smiled gratefully as she accepted his assistance. Face couldn't help noticing that she had a very natural grace and beauty about her. She was wearing a black, tight fitting buttoned-up jacket with knee length skirt, both of which showed off her petite figure and shapely legs to good effect.

Sofia and her Mother came running over and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, Kami", they both said gratefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

Craig rushed over to Kami and they both embraced. After they had each reassured each other that they were okay, Craig turned to Hannibal.

"Are you the A-Team?", he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Mr Wilson, we are." replied Hannibal. "Sorry to intrude on you unannounced, but we were passing through and …"

"Oh don't apologise", interrupted Craig. "I can't believe you have actually come!"

"Looks like we turned up just in the nick of time" said BA.

Craig introduced Sofia and her Mother. "Colonel Smith, this is Teresa Lombardi and her daughter Sofia".

Hannibal shook Teresa's hand. "We are very sorry to hear of your loss", he said sincerely. "If there is anything we can do, we would be glad to help".

"Thank-you." Teresa replied. "My only wish is that we get some justice for Antonio".

"Well ma'am, we've got a pretty good reputation for putting slimeballs like Sykes behind bars", Hannibal said, with a grim expression on his face.

"And this is my sister, Kami", said Craig.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Miss Wilson" said Hannibal in an impressed voice. "I'm glad you're on our side?". "Let me introduce you to the rest of the team". He gestured towards Face: "This is Lieutenant Templeton Peck; the big guy is Sargent Bosco Baracus; and this is Captain H M Murdock".

They all shook hands respectively. When Murdock shook Kami's hand, he immediately started to chastise Billy. "Now get down Billy", he said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry, Miss Wilson, but Billy doesn't usually jump up at people he don't know." "I guess he must like you", he added shyly.

Kami laughed. She bent down and pretended to pat the top of Billy's head. "Clever dog, Billy" she said. "You did a good job scaring those men off, that's for sure".

Teresa turned to Hannibal. "Colonel Smith", she said, "I really must get back to my guests." "They will be wondering what's going on". "I know that Craig will fill you in on anything you need to know".

"Of course, Teresa", Hannibal replied. "And don't worry, we'll make sure these guys get what they deserve."

Teresa and her daughter said their good-byes and went back to their guests.

"Do you really think you can help us?" asked Kami.

Hannibal pursed his lips together in a determined manner. "I'm pretty sure we can take care of this scum" he said. "But I suspect there is someone else behind the scene pulling their strings". "These guys don't seem smart enough to run an operation like this on their own."

"We'll do anything we can to help Teresa get justice, won't we Craig?" said Kami.

"Eh, wait a minute young lady", said Craig, sternly. "I don't want you involved in any of this." "I don't like the way Sykes looks at you."

"Oh Craig", don't be such an old mother hen", Kami said irritably.

"I'm not Kami", insisted Craig. "But it's not the first time he's tried to make a move on you".

"You can't stop me from trying to help, Craig", Kami replied in a quiet, hurt voice. "Tony was my friend as well, you know". "Colonel Smith, there must be some way I can help?"

Hannibal admired Kami for her courage and loyalty. "Well" he said thoughtfully, "from what you say, Mr Wilson, it looks like we may have found Sykes's Achilles heel". "If he is being distracted by your sister, then he's going to take his eye of the ball at some stage". "I am sure we can use this to our advantage without putting her into any danger".

"Yeah, don't you worry, dude", BA said fiercely. "I won't let those suckers hurt your sister".

"That goes double for me and Billy", put in Murdock.

Craig and Kami both looked at each other and laughed.

Hannibal turned to Face. "Well, Lieutenant, I guess you better find us somewhere to pitch up if we are going to stay", he said.

"Colonel Smith", said Craig. "My sister has a house just down the road from here." "If you don't mind sharing, there are two twin-bedded rooms going spare".

"Well, that sure would save us a lot of hassle", said Hannibal, looking round at his team. They all nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure that would be okay with you, Miss Wilson?" asked Face, politely. "We wouldn't want to put you to any trouble".

Kami shrugged her shoulders. "It's the least we can do after you have come all this way to help us", she said. "And please call me Kami". "Miss Wilson sounds so formal." "If we are all sharing a house together we might as well be on a first-name basis."

"I couldn't agree more", replied Face. "Most people call me Face, the Colonel is known as Hannibal and the big guy answers to BA."

"Charming names", chuckled Kami. She looked enquiringly at Murdock. "What about you Captain?" she asked. "What does HM stand for"?

"Howlin' Mad", sniggered BA.

"Actually, BA" retorted Murdock, "my given name is James Howard Madison Murdock".

This time it was Face and Hannibal's turn to snigger uncontrollably.

"You can't be serious?" Face asked, in disbelieve.

"'Fraid so Face Man", said Murdock. "Mum named me after James Madison, the fourth President of the United States". "He helped to draft the United States Constitution, so it's quite an honour really". "Howard was my Grand-Pappy's name." "It was all a bit of a mouthful, though, so in the end mum just used to call me HM and it sorta stuck".

Hannibal, Face and BA stared at Murdock in stunned silence. This was the first time any of them had heard Murdock reveal the origin of his name. Hannibal had seen his records during their tour in Vietnam and his first name was only ever recorded as "HM". Murdock had always introduced himself as "Howlin' Mad" and it just sort of suited him and his eccentric ways. Hannibal was even more surprised that he had chosen this moment to reveal his name to somebody who he had only just met!

"You've gotta really pity the fool now", said BA, shaking his head sadly.

"Well, I think I'll just stick with HM, if that's alright with you?" said Kami, who was a bit embarrassed by the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sure thing, sweet potato", replied Murdock.

Hannibal snapped out of his momentary lapse of concentration and started to put a plan into action.

"I think the best thing we can do at the moment is try to get the restaurant up and running", he said. "We can assess the damage tomorrow and see what needs to be done then".

"That makes sense", said Craig. "As I mentioned to Amy, Teresa will give you a percent of the profits until your fee is paid back".

"That's fine, Craig", said Hannibal.

"What about Sykes and his henchmen?" asked Craig anxiously.

"I think we will let them make the next move", replied Hannibal. "We don't wanna go looking for trouble". But Craig still looked decidedly worried.

"It will be okay, Craig" said Face. "Hannibal's plans usually turn out alright in the end". "Besides", he added heroically, "no-one will get hurt on my watch".

"Well guys", Hannibal said to Craig and Kami. "Looks like you've just hired the A-Team!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Emotional ties**

Craig noticed that the guests had started to disperse around them. Only the Lombardi family and a few close friends of Teresa remained. "I think we better see if Teresa needs us for anything else", he said to Kami. "If you will excuse, us, guys, I'll just fill Teresa in on what we've discussed and then we can get off". "Help yourselves to something to eat and drink."

"Thanks Craig", said Hannibal. He watched as Craig and Kami walked off. "Nice kids", he said to the others, who all nodded in agreement.

After half an hour or so Craig and Kami came back with Teresa. Teresa said she would be at the restaurant to help with the clean-up. She expressed her thanks again and told Craig and Kami that she would be okay if they wanted to leave. They all hugged affectionately and said their final good-byes. The A-Team, Craig and Kami then left the Community Centre and headed back to the van.

"Wow, BA", exclaimed Kami when she saw him get in the van. "Great ride."

BA beamed proudly. "You wanna ride back with us, little sister?", he asked.

She looked at Craig dutifully. "Is that okay with you bruv?"

"Sure, Kami", he replied. "I'll see you back at the house."

Hannibal politely let Kami sit up front with BA and he climbed into the back with the others. Murdock immediately began fussing with Billy, telling him to sit still and not take up too much room.

"So HM", asked Kami. "What type of dog is Billy?"

"Well" Murdock said, clearly delighted that someone was taking such an interest in Billy. "He's a sort of a mixed breed really – you know, a bit of this and a bit of …"

"Shut up fool", hollered BA from the driver's seat, interrupting Murdock mid-sentence. "You start with all that foolishness and I'm going to drive you back to the VA hospital!"

Kami looked slightly alarmed. "VA hospital?" she repeated. "Are you a patient, there HM?"

"I was officially released nine months ago", said Murdock, somewhat cagily.

"Why were you there?" she asked.

Hannibal could see that Murdock was squirming uncomfortably in his seat under Kami's interrogation so answered for him.

"Murdock had psychological problems after returning from the war in Vietnam", he explained.

"But don't worry", said Face. "He's a little crazy sometimes - but in a good way".

"Yeah muchacho", finished off Murdock. "I'm completely harmless."

Kami's look of alarm slowly changed to that of concern.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I didn't mean to pry." "I have heard such terrible stories about how soldiers were treated during the Vietnam War. "I am sure you must all carry with you the mental and physical battle scars of such a horrific war."

BA felt slightly ashamed that he had let slip personal information about Murdock in front of Kami. No matter how much the crazy fool got on his nerves, BA had a deep, brotherly affection for Murdock and would defend him unconditionally.

"It's true, little sister, there was some heavy stuff going down in Nam", he said. "But we got through it together." "Murdock's cool and besides, I don't just let anyone become my Blood Brother".

"Oh BA!" cried Murdock, dramatically. "I didn't know you cared!"

Everyone laughed. Kami sensed that these four men had probably had their fair share of heartache and pain and that their survival was probably due to the strength and loyalty of each person in the team. She quite enjoyed listening to the banter between them all.

After about ten minutes they arrived at Kami's house. BA pulled up on the drive behind Craig and they all got out. The house, situated just off Echo Park Avenue, very much reflected the appearance of the other houses in the suburb. The boarding was immaculately painted white and its high apex triangular roof and big bay windows gave a good feeling of size and space. A small veranda ran round the perimeter of the house. The front garden was prettily adorned with spring flowers, dancing merrily in the early evening breeze and the lawn was neatly cut and weeded.

Craig waited for Kami and put her arm round her shoulders as they walked towards the house. As much as Kami had admired the loyalty and respect between the A-Team, Hannibal sensed there was a similar loyalty and respect between the brother and sister. As they approached the house a wooden plaque above the door beared the name "Rosemary's Garden". Nice! thought Hannibal to himself as they entered the house.

"Please make yourselves at home", said Kami. "I'll just go and get your bedrooms ready". "Craig, please look after our guests".

Craig immediately made himself busy helping the A-Team in with their luggage. He gave them a guided tour of the downstairs accommodations so they could get their bearings. He offered some light refreshments and the team made themselves comfortable in the dining room whilst Craig prepared drinks and cake in the adjoining kitchen.

As Hannibal gazed round his surroundings he noticed a sideboard displaying several photos of what he presumed were Craig and Kami as young children/adults. Another very pretty woman appeared in a few of the pictures with them, and again Hannibal presumed this was probably their mother. The likeness between the three of them was very much evident. However, there was a notable absence of any father-like figure from the photos.

Craig came back into the room with a tray of tea and cake and they all tucked in, hungrily. They chatted idly to each other about nothing in particular.

"Who's Rosemary?" enquired Hannibal. "Couldn't help noticing the name on the front door plaque."

"Rosemary is our mother's name", answered Craig.

"Does she live here?" continued Hannibal.

"No" said Craig. "Our parents died some years ago."

"So it's just the two of you?" asked Face.

"Yes", replied Craig. "Neither of our parents had any siblings and there are no grand-parents to speak of." "Being the eldest, I've had to be mum and dad all rolled into one". "I guess that's why Kami thinks I'm such an old mother hen." "I actually live a couple of miles out of Town, nearer the centre of Los Angeles with my wife, Amanda."

"Amy said she worked with you at the Los Angeles Courier", said Murdock.

"That's right," said Craig. "It's also where I met Amanda". "She's away on another assignment for a couple of weeks, which is why I'm staying with Kami". "With all this business with Sykes, I worry about her being here alone".

Kami came into the room and joined them at the table. "You're rooms are ready", she said to the team.

"Thank-you for letting us stay here, Kami", said Face. "I hope you aren't too worried about sharing your home with four fugitives on the run from the military."

"Well", said Kami. "Amy seems to believe in you guys and Craig trusts Amy's opinion." "I have never doubted Craig's judgment before, so I'm not going to start now". "Besides, if you are willing to risk getting caught by helping us, then you can't be that bad."

"That's very gracious of you both" said Face, who was genuinely touched by her words.

"Do you have a job, Kami?" asked Murdock.

"I'm a teacher at the local elementary school" she replied.

"I just knew it!" exclaimed Murdock. "I just knew you had to be a teacher, or a nurse, or something that involved helping people."

Kami laughed. They continued chatting until all the tea and cake was finished. "Why don't I show you up to your rooms so you can unpack?" Kami said.

The team followed her upstairs and she showed them where everything was. "I'll leave you to sort yourselves out", she said.

"You know, guys", said Hannibal, watching Kami disappear down the stairs. "I've got a good feeling about those two kids."

"You don't think this is just a coincidence, then Colonel, us meeting them?" asked Murdock.

"I don't believe in coincidences, Captain" replied Hannibal. "I only believe in fate."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Clean-up**

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. The A-Team woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. They made their way downstairs to find Kami had prepared breakfast. Hot serving trays of sausages, bacon, eggs and toast were laid out in vast supply as well as a selection of breakfast cereals, orange juice and freshly made tea.

As they walked into the dining room they were amused to find Kami dancing and singing along enthusiastically to Culture Club's "Karma Chameleon". She stopped abruptly when she saw them making an entrance. She was wearing straight denim jeans with a stripy polo top and her hair was tied back in a high pony tail. She looked younger than her 30 years and her playful demeanour was infectious to watch.

"Morning guys", she said. "Breakfast is served, so dig in".

"I could get used to his", whispered Face to the others, who all nodded in agreement. Murdock picked up the Culture Club CD Kami had been listening to and read through the selection of songs from the cover.

"You like Culture Club, HM?" Kami asked.

"Oh yeah", replied Murdock. "We used to get quite a lot of English imports when I was at the VA." "Always did like Boy George." "We met him once, you know, a couple of years ago when we were on a case."

"Really?" said Kami. "I've seen him in concert a few times." "I'm a big fan of English pop music."

"Me too", agreed Murdock. He proceeded to reel off a few names: … "Adam and the Ants"; "Human League"; "Duran Duran" ...

"Not forgetting "Pet Shop Boys"; "Soft Cell"; "New Order" … continued Kami.

"How come you know so much about English pop music, Kami?" enquired Hannibal.

"Well, my brother and I lived in England for a couple of years", she answered. "Craig started his apprenticeship working for one of the big Newspaper companies in the City." "I really got into the London scene."

"Where is Craig?" asked BA.

"He's gone over to Teresa's already" she replied. "I said we'd meet them at the restaurant as soon as we finish up here." A sad look on her face suddenly cast a shadow over her earlier light and breezy manner.

"I'm afraid there is quite a bit of damage to sort out", she continued. "No-one has been able to face going to the restaurant since … well since Tony got hurt." "And what with the funeral arrangements and all …". Kami stopped mid-sentence, as her emotions took over for a second. Murdock rushed over to her and squeezed her hand, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Kami" said Hannibal, kindly. "BA's a mechanical wiz and Face can get his hands on anything BA can't fix." We'll soon get the restaurant up and running."

Kami tried to look convinced but Hannibal could see the doubt creeping into her eyes.

"Yeah, little sister" said BA determinedly. "Don't give up hope yet." Kami smiled gratefully. She really wanted to believe that the A-Team could help Teresa.

The team helped Kami tidy up the breakfast things before leaving for the restaurant. Kami took her car and the others followed in the van. When they arrived at the restaurant it was easy to see why Kami had doubts about fixing the damage. Sykes and his men had done a real good job putting the restaurant out of action.

Craig and Teresa had already started to clear up the debris. The others were soon pitching in, trying to salvage anything that could be used or fixed and making lists of equipment that needed to be replaced. Teresa's insurance company had paid out to cover the expense of replacing some of the damaged items. Hannibal put Face to good use recreating some of their previous scams to obtain anything else that Teresa required – at a reduced rate of course!

Everyone worked industriously, doing what they could to get the restaurant in good working order. Hannibal was keen to get the restaurant up and running to attract the Sunday lunchtime trade so Face arranged for flyers to be distributed around the High Street advertising the imminent re-opening.

By late afternoon the transformation from wreckage to a fully functional restaurant was remarkable. Teresa looked round admiringly. "I really can't thank you enough for all your help", she said gratefully.

"Do you think people will come, Hannibal?" asked Craig. "I mean, this is a small town and everyone will be aware of what happened here." "Plus, Sykes is going to be mad as hell once he finds out we've re-opened."

Hannibal looked pensive for a moment. "Well, re-opening was always going to be the easy part", he said finally. "Getting rid of those dirtballs may take a little more time, but we'll shut them down eventually."

"And in the meantime" growled BA, "if they come here looking for trouble, then we'll be ready for them!"

Despite all her previous doubts, Kami started slowly to believe that maybe the A-Team really could help after all.

Teresa said she would make arrangements to get her workforce back for Sunday lunchtime. She looked exhausted, so Kami suggested that she went home as there was only a few more clean-up duties to be done in the kitchen.

"We can finish up here, Teresa", she said. "Why don't you go home and spend some time with Sofia."

"Yes, I better see how she is", replied Teresa. "She has been playing host to my brothers and Antonio's parents all day. They came over from Italy to attend the funeral. My brothers are going to hang around for a couple of weeks and help me run the restaurant until all this business with Sykes is sorted out."

"That's good to know", said Craig. "At least someone will be around to keep an eye on you and Sofia." He linked his arm into Teresa's. "Come on", he said, "I'll drive you back".

Hannibal turned to BA. "I think we'll follow in the van, BA", he said, "just in case there's any trouble." "Face, you and Murdock stay here and help Kami." He turned to Face, adding, "You're on look-out duty, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Colonel", replied Face. He knew that when Hannibal used his rank instead of his name in his absence, then he was putting him in charge.

Teresa gave Kami a hug goodbye. Murdock and Kami made their way back to the kitchen and finished off washing kitchen utensils, crockery and glasses, ready for Sunday service. Face stayed back in the restaurant to carry out "look-out" duties.

After about an hour of so he returned to the kitchen to find Murdock and Kami singing along to the radio. Their work was almost done and Murdock started to get a bit restless. On seeing Face appearing in the kitchen he threw a dirty, wet cloth at him. Face expertly ducked just at the right moment but unfortunately it hit Kami square in the face. She looked startled for a few seconds but managed to laugh when she saw Murdock's shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, kimosabi", he stammered, "that wasn't meant …."

Before he could finish his sentence Kami had flung the wet cloth back at Murdock, hitting him in the face with amazing accuracy.

Face smiled smugly at Murdock. "Really, Murdock", he said in a disapproving voice. "That's no way to treat a lady."

But Murdock wasn't letting Face off that easily. He grabbed an empty bottle from the draining board, filled it with greasy, soapy water from the sink, and ran towards Face. Before Face had a chance to get out of the way Murdock threw the water over him. Face spluttered and coughed in a dramatic manner.

"That's wiped that smug grin of your face", he said to Face in a pleased voice.

Face grabbed a hand towel and began to wipe his face. When he had finished he twisted the towel up into a tight knot and started to flick Murdock with it. Murdock immediately began to retaliate by picking up a soup ladle to defend himself from Face's onslaught.

Kami laughed. "Er, I think I'll just go and put the tablecloths on the tables", she said, and went off into the restaurant, chuckling at their antics.

However, she soon stopped in her tracks when she saw Ned, one of Sykes's, men sitting at a nearby table, grinning slyly whilst reading one of the flyers, his gun lying casually beside him.

She turned back quickly only to come face-to-face with Sykes, who appeared suddenly from behind a pillar. He immediately put his hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling and shoved her backwards until they bumped into one of the tables. Sykes came up closer to Kami, forcing her to lean back slightly against the edge of the table. She positioned her hands on the table behind her back to resist being pushed back too far.

"Now ain't this nice 'n' cosy?" he sneered. Kami struggled frantically, but his weight kept her firmly pinned against the table. He put his free arm around her waist to draw her closer to him and released his hand over her mouth slightly.

"Big mistake", thought Kami to herself, and immediately bit down on his hand as hard as she possibly could, getting a good hold of one of his fingers with her teeth. She didn't let go until Sykes was yelling out in agony.

Murdock and Face came running into the restaurant and were shocked to see Kami struggling with Sykes. Ned immediately jumped up and started shooting randomly at them. Murdock and Face dived down between the tables to dodge the flying bullets.

Sykes released his hold on Kami, shaking his hand out, painfully. Murdock took his chance and dived towards him, the impact making them both topple over. The rolled over on the ground, both trying to gain the advantage over the other.

Face, in the meantime, pushed one of the tables towards Ned, trying to knock him off balance so he would lose his grip on the gun. Luckily for Face, Ned stuck out his arms instinctively to stop the table crashing into him giving Face the diversion he needed. He jumped on top of the table and ran towards Ned, kicking him swiftly in the face. Ned fell backwards, stunned and Face leapt down beside him, quickly grabbing the gun.

Suddenly a voice bellowed from the back of the restaurant. "Hey Suckers, you got a death wish or somethin'?"

Face and Murdock looked up to see BA bounding angrily across the restaurant, with Hannibal and Craig in tow. Face pulled Ned to his feet and Kami managed to get the final advantage over Sykes by smashing a small flower vase over his head whilst he was lying on the floor.

Hannibal stood over him, taking out a cigar and lighting it in a slow, deliberate manner. "You certainly know how to throw a party, neighbour", he said. "How come we weren't all invited."

"I think Sykes was hoping for a cosy little twosome – just him and Kami", Murdock answered for him.

Hannibal looked at Sykes with complete contempt. "What kinda rock did they find you under, Sykes?" he said. "I can't wait to drop the hammer on a piece of dirt like you." "BA, get them out of here."

BA was only too happy to oblige. He bent down and dragged Sykes along the floor until finally Sykes found his feet and made a run for it. Ned was right behind him.

Craig ran over to Kami. "Are you okay, sis,?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, Craig", she replied. "Please don't make a fuss".

Hannibal turned towards Face. "Okay, Lieutenant", he said enquiringly, "Do you wanna tell me what that was all about"?

"Well, Colonel", explained Face, somewhat sheepishly. "Murdock and I were attempting to deploy a half pincer movement inside a guarded perimeter tactic."

Hannibal tutted impatiently. "That's not what I meant, Lieutenant and you know it", he barked back." "How did those men get into the restaurant?"

"Well, you see, we were in the kitchen and … and …", Face stammered embarrassingly.

"And you thought you'd give yourself a quick shampoo and rinse", finished off Hannibal, making reference to Face's wet hair and clothes.

Murdock quickly intervened. "It was my fault, Colonel" he said, apologetically. "I was messing around in the kitchen and Face sorta got caught up in it."

Hannibal did not looked pleased. "So you were fooling around, leaving Kami and the restaurant unprotected?" he said irritably.

Both Murdock and Face nodded their heads in dismay. Kami was upset to see Face and Murdock looking so crestfallen.

"Please don't be angry with the guys", she pleaded with Hannibal. "They've done such a good job helping me while you've been gone." "Besides, you're not here to babysit me – I can take care of myself."

Hannibal's irritation turned to amusement when he saw the indignation on Kami's face.

"I don't doubt that for a minute, young lady", he said in a more relaxed manner. He turned back to Face and Murdock. "I suppose there's no harm in letting off a little steam". Let's just make sure we're keeping on top of thinks, okay?"

Everyone nodded earnestly. Hannibal then went off with BA to check everything was secured safely before leaving the restaurant. Murdock and Face smiled gratefully at Kami.

"Thanks Angel", said Murdock and Face nodded in agreement. Kami gave them both the thumbs up. They put the restaurant back in order whilst they waited for Hannibal to make his final security checks and then they all left the restaurant together to head home for the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Dog biscuits and pizza!**

The next morning at breakfast, there was a feeling of excitement and apprehension in the air. It was going to be all hands on deck for the first day to ensure that the re-opening would be a success.

"You know", said Kami, who was peering dubiously into the fridge, "I think I better pop out to Bob's Market this morning and get some groceries." "I wasn't really expecting company and we look like we're running a bit low."

Craig immediately looked up anxiously. "I don't think you should go on your own, sis." "That creep Sykes might be hanging around."

"Now don't start, Craig", she replied. "Even Sykes wouldn't be stupid enough to cause trouble in a crowded supermarket."

Craig's expression showed signs of disagreement. "The man's a maniac, Kami". "What if he tries to follows you?"

"Why would he bother to do that?" she replied impatiently. "He's only interested in conning innocent people out of their hard-earned money." "Don't blow this thing out of proportion, Craig."

Craig looked at Hannibal imploringly, hoping that he would back him up.

"You know, Kami", said Hannibal, picking up on Craig's anxieties, "It wouldn't do any harm to take precautions." "Why don't you let Face and Murdock go with you?"

"No", said Kami, defiantly. "You are being paid to help Maria and you're all supposed to be at the restaurant this morning to help her set up for this afternoon."

"But we don't all need to be there at the same time" continued Hannibal. "Her brothers are with her, so she has plenty of help." "You guys can meet us there later on to help with service."

"Please listen to Hannibal, Kami", pleaded Craig.

"I won't have my life dictated by Sykes" she replied crossly.

Not for the first time since he had met her, Hannibal admired Kami for her courage and resilience. She was a petite little thing but she was certainly feisty and spirited. He tried a different approach.

"Sure, kid, I understand", he said gently. "But you've got an awful lot of mouths to feed now and we've all got real healthy appetites".

"Yeah", said Face. "BA alone drinks at least two pints of milk and eats half a dozen eggs a day ". "That's a lotta milk and eggs to carry on your own."

"And don't forget Billy's dog biscuits", put in Murdock.

"I'll even let ya take the van, little sister", said BA, knowing how much she had enjoyed her previous ride in it.

"Okay, okay, you win", she said, finally admitting defeat. "I suppose it would be helpful to know what you all like to eat." "But we'd better get going if we want to get back for opening time."

BA gave the keys to Face. Murdock immediately started jumping round him like an excited puppy.

"Can I drive, Facey, huh, can I, please?" he asked eagerly.

Face sighed patiently, as if trying to pacify a small child. "OK, Murdock" he said, throwing him the keys. "There you go."

"Come on, Kami" said Murdock, dragging her enthusiastically along by the hand, "Let's go and bring home the goodies!"

"Remember, Lieutenant", said Hannibal, quietly to Face, as he sauntered behind them. "Stay alert."

Face nodded firmly, his manner immediately taking on a more focused stance.

"Thanks Hannibal", said Craig gratefully, when they had left the room. "I'm not sure Kami would have listened to me."

"It's okay, Craig", replied Hannibal. "I understand you wanna look after your sister."

"I know she thinks I'm a bit over-protective", continued Craig, "but I can't help worrying about her."

"It must have been hard, having to bring Kami up on your own" said Hannibal.

"Yeah, she had to grow up pretty quick", replied Craig. "I was always travelling around so we didn't get a chance to settle anywhere for too long." "But she never moaned or complained." "She looked after me right up until I met Amanda, you know, keeping house, ironing my clothes, making sure I ate properly."

"That's real sweet", said BA approvingly.

"Actually, I think she's quite enjoying having you guys around", said Craig. "You seem to bring the fun side out in her."

Hannibal chuckled. For some unexplained reason he felt very protective of both Kami and Craig. They seemed very independent and capable young adults, but at the same time there was a vulnerability about them, which brought out Hannibal's paternal instinct.

"Come on kid", he said, "let's get over to the restaurant".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short journey, the others had arrived at Bob's Supermarket. There had been a long and detailed discussion in the van between Murdock and Kami on the best dog biscuits to buy for Billy.

"Thank God BA isn't here to listen to all this jibber jabber", said Face as they embarked from the van.

They made their way into the store and Murdock grabbed a shopping trolley. He immediately pretended it was a racing car and proceeded to back up his actions with an array of very life-like imitation car noises. "Vroooom!" he screeched loudly. Face trudged dutifully behind him, helping Kami with her shopping list, seemingly oblivious to Murdock's slightly eccentric behaviour.

They eventually found themselves in the pet food isle. Kami paused briefly as she surveyed the dog food selection. Murdock appeared to have forgotten all about Billy for the time being, obviously enjoying himself in his fantasy world of racing cars and world cup tournaments. She looked at Face, who was watching her with one eyebrow raised in amused anticipation. She reached out and put a small box of the cheaper dog biscuits into the trolley, smiling knowingly at Face. He smiled back, visibly touched that Kami was willing to go along with Murdock's pretend dog fixation.

It was only when they got to the check-out and they started packing up the groceries that Murdock noticed the dog biscuits in the trolley. "Good choice, sweet potato" he said to Kami, his voice wavering slightly as he acknowledged Kami's kind act.

"No problem, HM", she replied warmly. Murdock wasn't sure, but he thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

They left the supermarket and started loading the grocery bags into the van. Kami had to pop over to the Post Office to get some stamps and the guys waited at the van for her. The Post Office was just a few yards away from the supermarket, elevated slightly on a boarded zig-zagging ramp, and was next door to a DIY store.

Kami was gone only a few minutes. She soon reappeared and as she made her way down the ramp a figure from the DIY store stepped out in front of her. To her dismay she realised it was Sykes. She tried to get past him, but he blocked her path.

"We really must stop meeting like this, Sugar", he said in a jeering tone.

"Get out of my way, Sykes", said Kami, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Sykes wasn't going anywhere. He had a look on his face that chilled Kami to the bone. However, she was determined not to let him see she was scared. He made a move towards her but she quickly stamped on his foot as hard as she possibly could. Luckily, she was wearing sturdy ankle boots, so his foot took quite a bashing. Sykes grimaced and lashed out at her, hitting her hard around the face.

Murdock and Face were already sprinting towards the Post Office. Unfortunately, Pete and Ned were blocking the exit to the ramp. They were immediately engaged in a fist fight. Sykes turned his head in the direction of the commotion. He scowled angrily when he saw that his men had been over-powered by Face and Murdock and were lying stunned on the ground.

He limped painfully towards Kami, clutching her roughly by the arm. He drew out his gun, ready for any confrontation with Face and Murdock. "Let's see how brave they are now", he said in a menacing voice, still holding on to Kami's arm.

"Hey!", yelled the DIY shopkeeper, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "What's going on out here! He stopped in shock when Sykes pointed the gun in his direction.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll get back inside", Sykes growled at him. The shopkeeper looked at Kami in alarm.

Using this distraction to her advantage, Kami used her free arm to pull over a nearby rack of bolts and nails on top of Sykes. He lost her grip on her and she made a run for it, leaving him floundering underneath the knocked over rack.

Sykes blindly fired the gun, causing Murdock and Face, who were nearly at the top of the ramp below, to duck instinctively.

"Jump Kami", Face shouted up to her.

With that, Kami jumped off the top part of the ramp to the ramp below, where Face got ready to catch her so as to break her fall. Thankfully, she landed skilfully beside him on her own two feet.

"Nice move", he said to her in an impressed voice.

"Thanks", she replied, breathlessly.

"Come on muchachos", said Murdock, taking the lead, "Let's get going".

They ran down the rest of the ramp to find Ned and Pete waiting at the bottom. They had only just got to their feet and made a final effort to stop them. But Murdock rammed forcefully into them headfirst, knocking them back over like skittles. They darted back to the van and divided in. Murdock drove off at high speed, his wheels skidding violently on the dusty road.

"Everyone okay?" enquired Face. Both Kami and Murdock nodded in unison. Face noticed a red mark appearing on the side of Kami's face, where Sykes had hit her.

"That looks painful", he said to her, pointing to her cheek.

Kami pulled a mirror out of her handbag and inspected the damage. "Oh, no", she moaned in frustration, "Craig's going to freak when he sees this." "We don't have to tell him do we, guys?"

"Well it's pretty noticeable", replied Face.

Kami continued fishing in her handbag and brought out a face compact and some blusher. "Nothing a bit of a make-up won't hide", she said, looking at Face optimistically. Face's expression indicated signs of uncertainty.

"Please, guys", she continued, beseechingly, "Don't tell him." "He'll only get upset and I know he's already worried about Teresa and Sofia."

"I can't lie to Hannibal, Kami", said Face gravely.

"I know, and I don't expect you to" she said. "And we won't lie to Craig either, we'll just, sort of, you know, miss out all the necessary details."

Murdock glanced back at Face through his hand mirror, his brown eyes bearing into him soulfully. Face had seen that puppy-dog look before and knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Okay, Kami", he sighed. "I guess we can bend the truth a little".

"Thanks, Face Man", Kami said, smiling sweetly at him and Face felt his heart melt.

Back at the restaurant things were going well. Face, Murdock and Kami had made it back in time to help with service. They had stopped off at home first to put the shopping away and get cleaned up.

Hannibal, BA and Craig were there to greet them as they got out the van. "Everything okay, Lieutenant"? asked Hannibal.

Before Face could reply, Kami immediately took Craig's arm and led him away into the restaurant in an attempt to keep him out of the conversation. Hannibal, slightly suspicious of her sudden departure, raised his eyebrows at Face enquiringly.

Face knew it would be hopeless to lie to Hannibal. "We ran into Sykes and his men", he said honestly. "Kami got hit round the face in the commotion - but she's okay". "She doesn't want Craig to know."

"Yeah, we dealt with it, Colonel, but Sykes is definitely not shy about using his gun", said Murdock. "He managed to fire off a couple of shots".

Hannibal frowned in concern. Getting involved in a shooting match wasn't exactly the best way to keep a low profile, but he was worried that they were taking a risk by not being armed.

He turned to his team, making an instant decision. "I was hoping we could avoid using weapons, but I think the time might have come to make sure we are properly armed", he said.

"What about Kami, Colonel?" said Face. She can look after herself, alright, but Sykes seems to be getting pretty persistent in his behaviour towards her."

"I want to know where she is at all times", replied Hannibal. "Don't say anything to alarm her or Craig, but we need to get her to check in with us at regular intervals – just to be on the safe side."

Good luck with that one, thought Murdock to himself, half smiling at the thought of Kami's indignant reaction to Hannibal's request.

"OK", continued Hannibal. "We've got a restaurant to run and pizza to cook, so let's get to it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Leverage**

A week passed by and all seemed quiet. Both Kami and Craig were busy with their respective jobs, leaving the A-Team to keep an eye on things at the restaurant. Business was going well, but Sykes and his men were always hanging around in the background, looking for an opportunity to start trouble. Hannibal used this an excuse to convey to Teresa, Kami and Craig the importance of letting each other know if there was going to be any change in their normal routine. If Kami was suspicious of his motives she kept her opinion to herself, so Hannibal hoped that she believed that the message was to everyone and not just her.

It was Friday afternoon and school was finished for the week. Kami was asked if she would mind being a referee at one of the girl's after school netball matches, which was being played on the premises. She was happy to take part in the match, but first rang Craig at the newspaper office where he worked to let him know she was going to be late home. He wasn't there but his secretary said she would pass on the message to him.

After the match Kami and the netball teacher, Miss Simms walked back to their cars. Being after school hours the car park was almost empty. They were laughing and joking and in good spirits after having won the match. Kami opened her car door and stood resting her arm over the top of it whilst her and Miss Simms finished their conversation. She hadn't noticed that two sinister figures had got out of a nearby truck and were making their way towards her.

"I just knew if I was patient I would finally get you on your own", a voice drawled menacing behind her.

Kami shrunk back in horror when she realised it was Sykes. Pete, the other goon with him made a beeline for Miss Simms, grabbing her roughly and telling her not to make scene.

"What do you think you're doing Sykes?" demanded Kami.

"Well now, Pretty Lady, you'll find out soon enough", Sykes replied smugly. "In the meantime, you're just the leverage I need to get those cowboys you've hooked up with out of the picture."

"What about this one, Sykes?", Pete said, leering at Miss Simms. She struggled to get away from him, panic beginning to show on her face.

"She's got nothing to do with this, Sykes, let her go", retorted Kami angrily. "Take me if you want, but leave her out of this."

Sykes considered his position for a few seconds. His orders was to bring Kami in alone and she seemed willing to co-operate with him now that she thought her friend could be in danger.

"Okay, Sweet Cheeks", he said to Kami. "You come quietly, without any trouble and you're friend here gets to go free."

"Deal", said Kami quietly. "But I'm not going anywhere until she's safely in her car."

"Let her go", Sykes said to Pete. "We've got what we came for."

Pete reluctantly let Miss Simms go. She looked at Kami with concern, clearly torn as to whether she should leave her in the hands of these two thugs.

"It's okay, Jane", said Kami encouragingly. "Find my friends at the restaurant, they'll know what to do". Kami wished she felt as confident as she sounded.

Jane scurried away, rushing towards her car which was over the other side of the car park. Kami sighed in relief to see her go. When she saw that she was safely in her car she turned to Sykes in contempt.

"You know they will come after you", she said to him, trying to sound as assertive as she possibly could.

Sykes laughed scornfully, making Kami shudder inwardly. "Yeah, sure", he answered, "But they've go to find us first and by that time it will be too late – for you anyway". He got out his gun and pointed it at her. "Now, get in the car and slide over." "I'll be driving". Pete, you follow behind in the truck."

"Yes boss", replied Pete and made his way back to the truck.

Kami knew she had to take her chance to escape now. She turned round to get in the car, still clutching her sports bag and brief case. Sykes had sneaked up on her before she had got the opportunity to put them in the car. They were quite heavy, as together the contents contained a considerable amount of school books and her used PE kit. Using all her strength, she twirled around and swung them at Sykes, knocking him off-guard and sending him crashing into the open car door. He lost his balance for a moment and Kami gave him a good hard push causing him to topple over and fall to the ground.

She jumped in her car, slammed the door shut and proceeded to drive out of the car park as quickly as he could. Pete, who had just got in the truck sped over to where Sykes was lying, slightly bewildered, on the ground. He soon came to his senses and picked himself up, rather shakily, staggering to get inside the truck.

"Get after her!" Sykes shouted infuriatingly to Pete.

Pete put the pedal to the floor and they raced after Kami. She had driven with some speed out of the car park but then got stuck behind a slow-moving vehicle. She glanced in her hand mirror anxiously, the truck slowly advancing behind her. She beeped urgently at the driver, hoping he might pull over and let her pass, but he seemed oblivious to her plight. The road was narrow and twisty and she just couldn't take the chance of overtaking and colliding with any on-coming traffic.

"Just keep calm", she told herself. Her instinct was telling her to make her way to the restaurant. She was sure the A-Team would be there, as it was early evening and Teresa would be preparing for service. Once she got off this road it was a straight run into the centre of town. She knew she couldn't miss the turn-off, otherwise she would be forced to stay on this back lane, which twisted and turned its way out of town for quite a few miles before returning to some form of civilisation again.

Unfortunately, it would appear that Sykes was thinking exactly the same thing. The truck had caught her up and was dangerously close to her back bumper. The car in front of her was indicating that it was going to turn off at the junction towards town. As soon as it veered off, the truck suddenly pulled up to the side of Kami's car, blocking off her exit and shunting her over to the left, so she had no choice but to stay on the back lane.

Kami put her foot down and raced along the long winding lane. She knew she couldn't afford to slow down, as Sykes would be on her in a trice. She gritted her teeth in a determined manner – whatever happened she was going to make sure Sykes didn't run her off the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kami was right – the A-Team were busy at the restaurant helping Teresa when they were interrupted by a phone call from Craig.

"What's up, kid?" asked Hannibal.

"I was just wondering if Kami was with you", replied Craig. "I'm stuck in a meeting and have been ringing the house from the office but no-one is answering." "She's normally back from school by now."

Hannibal glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5pm. "No Craig, she's not here", he said. "Perhaps she's been delayed at work".

"Maybe", Craig replied in a worried voice. "It's a bit manic here at the moment – a big news scoop has just come in and it's all hands on deck." "I can't even find my own secretary!"

"Well look, we can drive up to the school and see if there's any sign of her", said Hannibal. Teresa's two brothers are here so we won't be leaving her on her own."

"I'd appreciate that Hannibal", said Craig "I'm sure she's okay, but well – you know …"

"Yeah, I know", said Hannibal. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Hannibal put the phone down and called the team together.

"Is everything okay, Colonel?" said Face, slightly concerned by Hannibal's anxious manner.

Before he could answer Jane came crashing through the door towards them, rambling hysterically. "You've got to help her, please, you've got to help her".

Teresa recognised Jane and immediately went to comfort her. "What is it Jane?" she said gently. "Who needs help?"

Jane took a deep breathe. "Kami's in trouble", she gulped, trying to hold back the tears. "That animal Sykes … he tried to make her go with him but she got away." "He's following her in his truck … stopped her from getting on the road to town … I was behind them in my car, but I couldn't do anything …".

She finally broke down and the tears spilled down her face. She hung on to Teresa, her legs shaking uncontrollably. "I was going to go to the Police", she stuttered, "but Kami said to find you … she said you would know what to do."

Teresa's eyes widened in horror as she glanced at Hannibal. His face wore a hostile expression – one that Teresa hadn't seen on him before and which made her shiver slightly.

"Yeah, we know exactly what to do", he snarled. He turned back to Teresa and Jane, his manner softening slightly, so as not to alarm the ladies too much.

"What road is she on?" he enquired.

"It a back lane that twists for a about five miles round the perimeter of the district", answered Jane.

Teresa looked worried. "It's pretty desolate out there, Hannibal", she said, "No houses or anything." "It eventually meets up with the junction to the interstate road the other side of town."

"How far are they in front, Jane?" Hannibal continued.

"About 5 minutes", she replied. "Wait, though", she paused briefly. "If you go up the one-way street opposite, you can pick up the lane from there." "Should save you some time – you won't have to go back to the junction."

Hannibal put a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder. "You did the right thing coming to us, Miss", he said. "Teresa, look after her, we're going after Sykes".

With that, Hannibal rushed off with the rest of the team. They jumped in the van and Hannibal barked urgently at BA.

"Step on it, Sargent – unless you want me to drive!" he ordered. BA glared at Hannibal with an insulted look on his face. Soon he was racing along the back lane, eager to make up for lost time. An eerie silence lay heavy in the air. Everyone had grown very fond of Kami and the thought that something bad had happened to her was very much on their minds.

BA skidded dangerously round the corners, forcing the others to jolt up and down in their seats. "Wow", he said in an impressed voice. "That little sister sure knows how to handle her ride". "I'm surprised she's managed to keep this speed up for so long."

The others couldn't help grinning at BA's words. It took a lot for BA to give out any kind of compliment to anyone, so he must indeed be impressed!

They carried on for another couple of minutes. "Wait a minute BA!" suddenly cried out Face. "Is that the truck up ahead?".

Everyone looked out to where Face was pointing. The truck had stopped at the side of the road and two men, now recognisable as Sykes and Pete, had got out and were about to walk across the road. However when they saw BA's van screeching along the road, they changed their minds, disappeared back inside and roared off.

BA slammed on the brakes and slowed down, noticing in alarm, that Kami's car had finally veered off the road and had crashed into the hedgerow. The A-team leapt out of the van and rushed over to her car, yelling her name loudly, hoping for some response. She had crashed head-first into a tree, the bonnet taking full impact of the collision.

Face got to the car first. He peered through the window and saw Kami slumped over the steering wheel, unmoving.

"Kami!" he yelled, pulling at the door and yanking it open. He was relieved to hear her moaning quietly to herself. He knelt down beside her on the ground and she managed to lift up her head and rested it gingerly in her hands.

"Kami?" Face repeated, his voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Kami turned her head slowly towards Face. He noticed that she had a nasty gash running along her forehead, probably where she had hit the steering wheel on impact. Blood had started to pour down her face. Thank God, she had been wearing her seatbelt, thought Face, otherwise it could have been a lot worse.

"How do I look?" she asked him, her words sounding slightly thick and slurred, wiping away the blood with the back of her hand.

"Well honey", he replied, "I don't think a bit of blusher and powder is gonna make much difference this time."

Kami laughed and immediately regretted her actions. She moaned in pain as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her neck.

Face got up and let Hannibal look at Kami's injuries. Murdock and BA were standing anxiously behind him. Once Hannibal was certain Kami wasn't in any real danger, he helped her out of the car. She collapsed in a heap on the ground and promptly threw up.

The guys stood back, letting her have a few moments to get herself together. Murdock rushed back to the van and brought back the first aid kit. He gave it to Hannibal, who sat down on the ground next to her and starting dabbing at her head wound.

"I think we better take you to hospital", he said. "That head wound looks nasty".

Kami tried to protest, but Hannibal wasn't prepared to take any chances. Some other bruises were starting to appear and he had to be sure that she hadn't suffered any internal injuries.

"I'm sorry, Kami", he said firmly. "We have to be sure you're okay". He beckoned to BA and he picked her up and carried her to the van. He gently placed her in Hannibal's seat and the others climbed in the back. They were soon on their way to the hospital. BA glanced at Kami, who was doing her best to look like she was okay, despite looking ashen-faced and shell-shocked. BA could see her trembling under the blanket Murdock had put round her to keep her warm.

"You know, little mama, you did a good job keeping the car on the road", he said to her. "I had a hard job keeping up with you until you crashed".

"I didn't crash", Kami remarked, trying to gain back some dignity. "That slimeball Sykes shot my front tyre out." "I was doing fine until then".

The team laughed at her obvious annoyance. It was good to see that she still had her sense of humour, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I better phone Craig", said Hannibal. "He's going to be wondering what's going on."

Kami shut her eyes and muttered quietly under her breathe. She knew there was no way she could keep this from her brother – boy was he going to be angry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Taking stock**

Craig was angry – and upset - and worried. Hannibal had rang him again from the hospital where, luckily, the doctor hadn't been able to find anything much wrong with Kami and said she could go home.

"I'm leaving work now, Hannibal", he said, "so I'll meet you back at the house. "I've made arrangements for a tow truck to pick up Kami's car and take it to the garage."

"OK, Craig, we'll catch up with you later", replied Hannibal.

The doctor had put a dressing on Kami's head wound and did all the usual checks for concussion, etc. It was thought that the hedgerow must have slowed her down before she crashed into the tree, otherwise it could have been a lot worse. By her own admission, she said that she had already started to decelerate after Sykes shot her tyre, because she wasn't in control of the car.

"You'll probably have one hell of headache for a couple of days", the doctor said, "but otherwise you're fine, just take things easy." "You may experience possible whiplash symptoms, but that's to be expected". "Go back to your doctor if you feel any more discomfort". Kami thanked the doctor and they all made their way out of the hospital.

"I guess Craig is pretty hacked off", Kami said to Hannibal, when they got back in the van.

Hannibal chuckled. "He's not best pleased", he replied. "But he's calmer now he knows you're alright."

They were soon heading back to the house. Once they arrived home the team fussed around Kami, making sure she was comfortable. Shortly afterwards, Kami heard Craig's car pull up on the drive.

"Help me up", she hissed to Murdock, "I don't want him to think I'm some weak, feeble victim who needs to be mollycoddled."

"I don't think anyone could ever think that about you", remarked Murdock, as he helped her get up from the sofa. Craig came hurtling into the house and immediately rushed over to Kami.

"Thank God, you're okay", he exclaimed, pulling her into a bear-like hug.

"I'm okay, Craig, just a few cuts and bruises". "I'm sure my car looks a lot worse than I do!" she joked, trying to lighten his mood.

"This is no time to be joking, sis", he replied sharply. "Why didn't you tell anyone you was going to be late home?"

"But I left a message with your secretary", replied Kami, slightly confused. "Didn't she tell you I phoned?"

"No" he snapped back. "Just like I didn't get to hear about how Sykes pulled a gun on you last Sunday at the Post Office!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, you know about that", said Kami, in a small voice.

"Yes", Craig continued, "I bumped into Mr Ellis from the DIY shop at the garage and he filled me in."

"Oh", said Kami, again, looking extremely shame-faced and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Craig, I didn't meant to keep it from you." "I just didn't want to stress you out, is all." "But I really did ring Sandra – you do believe me, don't you?"

Craig sighed in frustration. He knew Kami wasn't a liar by nature – damn it, she was as honest as the day was long. Before he had time to reply the phone rang in the hall, making them all jump. Craig walked out of the room to answer it, throwing Kami a meaningful look over his shoulder on his way out. "We're not through with this yet", he said to her, knowingly.

"Saved by the bell, kimosabi", Murdock whispered in her ear, hoping to cheer her up a little bit. But Kami didn't laugh. She felt upset, ashamed and totally mortified that she had tried to deceive her brother. And on top of all that she was also starting to feel sick and had a pounding headache. She started to sway slightly and grabbed on to Murdock for support.

Craig finished his call and came back into the room. He had a rather guilty look on his face and when he finally spoke his voice was softer and rather humbled.

"That was my secretary", he explained to Kami. "It would appear that you did ring to say you were staying after school." "She forgot to tell me because we had a rush on and … well … she's only just remembered … and …. and … well, look, I'm sorry I didn't believe you".

Kami didn't say anything. She just stared back at him, taking in what he said, completely drained of all emotion.

"But you know, you should have told me about what happened with Sykes", he continued. "I don't like being kept out of the picture".

Murdock immediately tried to intervene on Kami's behalf. "It's not Kami's fault", he said, apologetically to Craig. "I was supposed to tell you, but you see – well I suffer with intermittent memory loss and, well, I just forgot!"

BA groaned loudly. "Shut up fool!" he growled, "you're not helpin'."

Kami still didn't say anything. Craig found her silence rather disconcerting. "Kami?" he said, his voice filled with concern.

"Thanks, HM", she said finally to Murdock, squeezing his arm gratefully. She turned to Craig. "It was my fault, Craig, nobody else's". "I asked the guys not to say anything." "It was wrong of me to be so presumptuous, I hope you will forgive me."

"Oh, Kami, what am I going to do with you?" Craig mused. He embraced his sister affectionately and she returned the gesture. "Come on, sis", he said gently, "sit down before you fall down."

"What's the plan now, Hannibal?" asked Face. "I take it we're not gonna let Sykes get away with this."

Hannibal was deep in thought, mulling over the events of the day in his head. "Kami", he said finally, "do you think Sykes was waiting for you at the school, or was it just a coincidence that he turned up there?"

"No, Hannibal", replied Kami. "I'm pretty sure he was already waiting." "He said something about me being "leverage" to get you guys out of the picture." "It was just luck on his part, I suppose, that I came out of school later than usual when things were quieter."

"If that's the case then I'm pretty sure there is someone bigger involved in all of this", said Hannibal. "We need to find out who it is." He turned to his team, a plan formulating in his brain.

"Face", he said, we need to get a trace on Sykes to find out who his connections are." "BA, fix up a bugging device and help Face tail this guy."

"What about me, Colonel?" asked Murdock.

BA huffed impatiently. "What about you, sucker?" he said. "You ain't nothing but a nut who knows how to fly!"

Murdock ignored BA's remark and looked at Hannibal questionably.

"Well Captain", I want you to stick with Kami". "Drive her to and from school whilst her car is out of action and make sure she's not left on her own when she's at home." "Otherwise you and me will be at the restaurant with Teresa."

"Is there anything I can do, Hannibal?" asked Craig.

"Just look after Kami, kid", replied Hannibal. He smiled confidently at the brother and sister, trying to raise their spirits. They looked so forlorn he wanted to reassure them that everything was going to be okay. But he knew they had been lucky today – he was going to make sure Sykes didn't get that close again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Baron**

The days went by, but unfortunately the team were no further forward in finding out who Sykes was dealing with. Face and BA had tracked him down to an apartment in the northeast side of the district. Through one of Face's elaborate scams they had managed to get into his apartment and bug his phone, but none of his conversations had given them any leads as to who he was working for.

Although things were going well at the restaurant, Hannibal was frustrated that Sykes and his men had not been brought to justice. The slimeballs had made a few attempts to sabotage the restaurant, but so far the A-Team had managed to deal with them. Hannibal was well aware that their luck was going to run out sooner or later in evading Stockwell, but he badly wanted to see Sykes go down. There was no way they could leave Teresa and Sofia whilst he was still free to terrorise them and the other innocent victims on his hit list.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Hannibal and Kami were driving back in BA's van, after spending the morning Downtown. Hannibal had made a Bank run for Teresa and Kami took the opportunity to do some shopping. The other members of the team remained at the restaurant, helping Teresa, whilst Craig was at the newspaper office.

"Can we stop off at Bob's Market, Hannibal?" Kami asked. "We need more milk." "I guess Face was right about the amount BA drinks!"

Bob's Market wasn't far from Sunset Boulevard, where Teresa's restaurant was located. It was one of those quaint old-fashioned grocery stores that seemed to stock almost everything you could think off.

Hannibal chuckled. "Sure kid", he answered. He swung in by the side of the road. "You stay here and I'll pop across." "I need to pick up some more cigars". "Lock the van doors when I go."

Kami did as she was told. She switched on the radio and waited patiently for Hannibal to return. After a few minutes she saw a young girl, who she recognised as one of Sofia's friends, running out of one of the side streets. She wound down her window and called out to her.

"Isobel, is everything okay?" she asked. Isobel stopped in her tracks and ran back towards the van.

"It's Sofia", she cried out in dismay. "We were on our way to look round the shops when that bad man grabbed her."

Kami was out of the van and by Isobel's side in a matter of seconds. "Do you mean Sykes?", she said urgently to Isobel. Isobel nodded tearfully. "We were supposed to wait until someone was free to take us out", she said, "but everyone was busy and I got tired of waiting." "He must have been following us."

Kami drew in a deep breath in horror. "It's all my fault", Isobel continued. "I made Sofia go with me – I thought we'd be alright". "I was lucky, he let me go – said he didn't need me."

"Where did this happen?" said Kami. Isobel pointed back to the side street from where she had come from. It was a small through road, used mainly as an industrial unit for warehouses, many of which lay empty.

"Isobel, go and find Hannibal and tell him what you just told me." "He's in the store". "Hurry, Isobel".

"What are you going to do?" said Isobel with a worried look on her face. But Kami had already started to dash across to the side street. "Just get Hannibal", she shouted back to Isobel over her shoulder.

Isobel ran to the store and bumped right into Hannibal, who was just on his way out. She relayed her message to him. He shot over to the van, threw in his packages and quickly rang the restaurant from the cell phone to let his team know what was happening. He told Isobel to stay in the van and not to do anything until the guys came for her. He jumped back out and ran round to the back of the van. He instinctively grabbed an automatic rifle and a small bugging device and then sprinted after Kami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kami didn't really know what she was going to do. She wasn't even sure if she would find Sykes and Sofia. The side street was desolate and led on to Sunset Boulevard, which bustled with shops and restaurants. If Sykes wanted to be discreet about snatching a young girl, surely he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself by dragging her through a busy street?

She stopped, listening intently, her instinct telling her that they must be somewhere nearby. She suddenly heard a loud scream coming from a turning just up on the left-hand side. She crept forward, hiding behind some large industrial garbage bins, and saw Sykes pushing Sofia up against the wall of an old derelict building. He seemed to be on his own with her. He was mumbling something which Kami couldn't hear, but she could tell from his body language that his intentions were far from honourable. He was stroking her hair with one hand, whilst the other was roughly pulling at her jacket, trying to get access to what lay beneath.

Kami felt her skin crawl. She looked back behind her, hoping to see Hannibal, but there was no sign of him. She turned her attention back to Sofia. She was getting more and more distressed, desperately trying to fend off Sykes who was trying to shower her with unwelcome kisses.

Kami knew she had to do something. Very quietly and carefully, she removed one of the dustbin lids from the bin and snuck up behind Sykes. Sofia's eyes widened when she saw Kami standing behind him.

"Duck, Sofia!" Kami yelled frantically. Sykes spun round in surprise at the same time that Sofia ducked. Kami swung the dustbin lid towards his face. Sykes put up his arms and managed to block part of the blow, stumbling backwards as he did so.

"Run!" cried Kami to Sofia. Sofia took to her heels as fast as she could. Kami started to follow her when, out of no-where, Pete and Ned appeared. She tried to dodge past , but she couldn't escape from both of them. They grabbed her and dragged her back towards Sykes.

Sofia stopped in horror but Kami urged her to keep going. She was nearly at the entrance to Sunset Boulevard and Kami knew she would be safer there and could get help. Kami was relieved when she saw her disappear from view.

Sykes marched over to where his men held Kami. She smiled smugly when she saw a large bruise appearing on his chin where she had managed to hit him with the dustbin lid. He slapped her viciously around the face.

"So", he said to her, his voice full of menace, "you like to play rough do you?" "Well two can play at that game."

All of a sudden an array of bullets flew over their heads, making them all duck.

"Move and I'll turn you all into a fruit salad!" yelled a familiar voice. Kami looked up and was delighted to see Hannibal standing there.

"Hey kid", I don't think much of the company you're keeping lately", he teased. Kami laughed. He beckoned to her to come forward and she immediately shook off Pete and Ned's clutches and ran towards him.

However, her relief was short-lived as a figure suddenly appeared behind Hannibal.

"Freeze it, or lose it", a voice growled behind him. Hannibal froze as he felt the butt of cold steel prodding him in the back. He dropped his rifle, not wishing to put Kami into any unnecessary danger by disobeying his assailant. Kami also stopped, unsure as to what she should do next.

"Move it", he hissed in Hannibal's ear, pushing him forward. Hannibal moved forward, coming closer to where Kami had come to a standstill.

"Why don't you let the girl go?" he said to his assailant, who immediately wacked Hannibal in the back with his gun, forcing him to wince in pain. Kami ran to Hannibal in alarm holding on to him as he doubled up in pain.

"I'll give out the orders", the man barked back. "Sykes, get them inside."

Sykes pulled out his own gun on them and the other two men rushed forward and seized Hannibal and Kami. They were led into one of the empty warehouses and were pushed into a nearby office.

"I'm sorry, Hannibal", Kami stammered. "I know I shouldn't have gone after Sofia on my own". "I waited for you to come, but – well – Sykes was hurting Sofia and I couldn't bear to just stand there and watch".

"It's okay, Kami", Hannibal said, "I can imagine what that scumbag was about to do." "I would have been disappointed if you hadn't tried to help her."

Kami smiled gratefully. Hannibal grinned back brightly, trying to keep things light, but he knew they were in deep trouble. This new guy seemed to be the head honcho and he was laying into Sykes pretty bad – much to Hannibal and Kami's delight. He obviously wasn't happy about something.

"Why am I having to come up here and do your job for you?" he bellowed at Sykes.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mr Garcia – just a few loose ends to get rid of, that's all", replied Sykes, nervously.

"Seems to me you are getting a bit distracted", said Garcia. "Perhaps this job is too big for you?"

"No, no, Mr Garcia, I can handle it, no problem", said Sykes.

"I need the extra revenue to finance my next shipment", continued Garcia. "You'd better get it before I meet with my client or we'll lose the deal - and that will make me very unhappy, Sykes – very unhappy". "Do you understand?"

"Sure, consider it done", said Sykes.

"I don't care how you get it, but I want it by Friday", warned Garcia. "Lean on somebody else if you have to." "Meet me at the usual place – I'll be there about 8 o'clock with my client." "And Sykes – don't make me have to come after you again!"

Sykes continued to squirm uncomfortably under Garcia's scathing glare. Hannibal, who could hear everything that was being said, was slowly beginning to piece together what was going on.

"Deal with these "loose ends" and then get out of here", ordered Garcia. "Don't come back to this warehouse again – you have endangered our position by bringing these people here".

With that, Garcia stormed off out of the building, leaving Sykes to deal with Hannibal and Kami.

Hannibal turned to Kami. "Look kid", he said to her quietly, "things may get a bit sticky from herein." "You better take this". He took her hand and placed the bugging device in it.

Kami looked at him enquiringly. "They may split us up", explained Hannibal. "It's best if you have it – the guys will be able to find you."

Kami started to protest but there was a look in Hannibal's piercing blue eyes that made her think twice. She switched it on, tucked it into her sock.

Sykes came into the office with Pete and Ned. Hannibal instinctively stood in front of Kami. "Hi", he said, casually pulling out one of his cigars and lighting it up.

Sykes yanked the cigar out of Hannibal's hand and threw it, still lit, onto a pile of disregarded newspapers lying on the ground. "You won't be needing those where you're going", he snarled at Hannibal.

"Now, don't take it out on me just because you've lost a few brownie points with your friend Garcia", replied Hannibal in a taunting voice. "Why don't you and your sisters grow some brains and get out of town while you can?"

"You think you're real funny, don't ya?" said Sykes. "I fill up cemeteries with guys like you".

Before Hannibal could answer, Sykes yanked Hannibal out of the office and punched him hard in the stomach. Ned and Pete immediately joined in, taking it in turns to lay into him. Kami screamed in horror as she saw Hannibal being pummelled to the ground. She tried to pull the men off, but she was shoved easily out of the way.

Hannibal dropped to his knees under the weight of the onslaught and Sykes kicked him swiftly in the head and he fell onto his front, laying motionless on the ground. Sykes turned to his men.

"We need to get that money for the Baron before we meet him at the Casino", said Sykes. "Bring the girl – we can use her to our advantage."

"What about him?" said Ned, pointing to Hannibal.

Sykes grinned slyly. He looked down at the pile of smouldering newspapers on the office floor. He picked up other pieces of debris and threw it on to the papers. The flames immediately began to flicker higher as it ate up the extra fuel.

"I guess he won't be smoking any more cigars", he said in a mocking voice. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He grabbed hold of Kami pulling her along by the arm.

"No!" she shouted in anger, trying to pull away from Sykes. "You can't do this – you can't leave him here". "Hannibal, HANNIBAL!".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Unfinished business**

Sykes pulled Kami, kicking and screaming, from the warehouse, with Pete and Ned following behind. Pete locked the door and they made their way towards a white transit van which was parked just outside.

"Get the doors open - hurry," Sykes said to Ned. Ned did as he was told whilst Pete rushed to the driver's seat. Kami was shoved roughly into the back of the van by Sykes. He climbed in the back with her and turned to speak to Ned.

"Get in the front with Pete – he knows where to go", he said. "In the meantime I've got some unfinished business to take care of with this little lady".

Ned slammed the doors shut and made his way round to the passenger seat. He was just about to get in when a gruff voice behind him made him jump.

"Where do you think you're going, sucker!", BA said in a threatening manner. At the same time Face flung open the passenger door and pulled out his gun on Pete. Both men put their hands up immediately in surrender. BA pushed Ned in the van next to Pete whilst Face got out a pair of handcuffs from his jacket pocket and cuffed both their wrists to the steering wheel. He took away Pete's gun and BA did the same to Ned.

Murdock, in the meantime, had snuck round to the back of the van and opened the doors quietly. He didn't want to go in all guns blazing until he could see who and what was going in the van. He saw Kami sitting on the floor at the back of the van, her arms stretched up over her head. Sykes had tied her hands to a rail which protruded out from the back of the van and her jacket had been removed. He was kneeling down beside her with his back to Murdock.

Murdock's eyes opened wide in horror when he saw that Sykes had a small pen knife in his hand and was slowly cutting the buttons off her blouse with the knife. He slipped his free hand inside her opened blouse and cupped her breast for a few seconds. His hand then continued to move upwards pulling her blouse away to expose her shoulder. He tugged at her bra strap and with one swift flick of the knife he cut through it effortlessly.

"Looks like no-one's gonna save you this time, Sugar", he said, as he leaned in closer to kiss her. Kami shut her eyes and looked away from him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, dirtball!", said Murdock, his voice full of contempt. Sykes jolted back from Kami in surprise. He had been so engrossed in what he was doing he hadn't heard Murdock creep up towards them. Murdock stood over him, slightly hunched, pointing his gun in his direction.

"Drop the knife and get away from her", Murdock ordered. Sykes obeyed. The expression on his face was dark and sinister and Sykes had no doubt in believing that Murdock would not think twice about blowing him away.

Face appeared at the back of the van. "Murdock, everything alright?", he asked.

"Get this stinking cockroach out of here!", said Murdock, spitting the words out in disgust. Face was rather taken back by the venom in Murdock's voice. Seeing Kami tethered to the rail at the back of the van he could only imagine the nightmare that Murdock must have walked into. He pointed his gun at Sykes, gesturing at him to get out of the van.

Once Sykes had gone, Murdock crouched down beside Kami. "You okay, baby?", he asked. She looked up at him, unable to speak, her pretty face white and pale but full of gratitude. Although she wasn't crying her eyes were wet with tears. Murdock quickly untied the rope around her hands and pulled her into an embrace. He held on to her, softly uttering words of comfort, gently wiping away her tears.

Finally she pulled away from him. "Thank-you HM", she said simply, her words sincere and heartfelt. Murdock grinned his lop-sided smile. He helped her get to her feet and grabbed her jacket from the floor. She put it on, quickly zipping it up to cover her torn blouse.

They joined the others outside. Face had tied up Sykes and shoved him in the front of the van with Pete and Ned. He was glad to see Kami wasn't hurt after her ordeal, although she obviously looked shaken up and had a faraway expression on her face.

"Kami, honey", he said to her gently, "where's Hannibal and Sofia?" Face had been rather concerned to find that they weren't in the van with her.

"Sofia got away", she replied, her voice shaking slightly. "Hopefully she's back at the restaurant by now."

"And Hannibal?", repeated Face.

Kami snapped out of her daze, remembering that Hannibal was in trouble.

"Oh, my God – Hannibal – the fire!", she exclaimed, "He's in the warehouse - we've got to get him out – got to get the key off Pete."

BA immediately flung open the van door. "Where's the key, Jack?" he demanded. Pete kept quiet, nervously shifting back and forth in his seat.

BA glared angrily at him. He grabbed the front of Pete's shirt, clenching his large fist in his face. "You either talk or you hurt!" he bellowed impatiently.

"OK, man", mumbled Pete, pathetically, "It's in my jacket pocket". BA searched his pockets and found the key. He slammed the door shut as Pete smirked at him arrogantly. "It's probably too late now, anyway", he added.

Kami darted back to the warehouse, the team racing after her in close pursuit. BA unlocked the door and was met with a cloud of grey, swirling smoke.

"Jeez!" he exclaimed, coughing violently as he inhaled the smoke. Kami tried to dash past him but Face stopped her.

"No you don't young lady", he said firmly. "Tell us where he is and we'll get him out".

"Turn left and go straight across the factory floor until you see an office", she replied quickly. "It's about half way down." "Hurry, Face, I think he was knocked unconscious."

"Let's go BA", said Face, immediately disappearing into the building. "Murdock, you stay with Kami".

Murdock pulled Kami away from the warehouse. She was openly crying now, her concern for Hannibal's safety visibly etched all over her face. Murdock was equally worried, but he tried not to show it.

"Don't worry, Kami", he said, "Hannibal's been in worst situations that this in the past." "He'll get through it".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: A close call**

Kami and Murdock paced up and down, anxiously waiting for the three men to return. After what seemed like an eternity, they saw Face and BA come hurtling out of the warehouse, dragging Hannibal along between them. They collapsed on the ground, coughing and spluttering, their faces and clothes smeared with ash and dirt.

Kami and Murdock rushed over to them. They were relieved to see that Hannibal was conscious and appeared physically to be okay. Murdock went to check on BA and Face as Kami rushed to Hannibal's side. She held his hand and wiped his dirty face with her handkerchief.

"Hannibal", she said tearfully, "I was so worried". "I thought they'd killed you!"

Hannibal half smiled and half grimaced. "I'm okay, kid", he wheezed, touched by her concern. Kami wasn't so sure.

"I think we should get all three of you to the hospital", she said in a determined manner.

"No Kami", replied Hannibal. "We can't risk getting involved in any investigation."

"But Hannibal", protested Kami, "You've been badly beaten up, probably got concussion and god knows what other injuries _and_ inhaled a lot of smoke." "You need to get checked out".

"Hannibal's right", Kami", said Face. "If the Police get involved somebody might recognise us and blow our cover." "Then we'll really be stuffed".

Kami sighed in frustration. She wasn't happy but she knew the guys were right. She often forgot that they were fugitives on the run. It pained her deeply to think of the trouble they would get into if they were caught. They had already risked so much by coming to Angelino Heights to help them.

Hannibal saw the angst in her eyes and patted her hand. "I really am okay, kid", he tried to reassure her. "When I regained consciousness I managed to crawl along the floor away from the fire, so I really didn't inhale too much smoke." "Being unconscious probably helped!"

"Face, do we need to ring the Fire Brigade?" asked Murdock.

"No", replied Face. "Me and BA managed to beat the fire out with some rolls of carpet that were lying around." "It really wasn't much of a fire – more smoke than flames!" Kami got the feeling that Face was playing down the situation for her benefit, but nonetheless she was glad everyone was okay.

"Where's Isobel?", she enquired, suddenly realising that the girl wasn't with the team.

"Teresa's brother followed us to the store in his car",  
explained Face. "We told Teresa to stay at the restaurant." "Isobel was waiting in BA's van when we got there". "Luigi took her home and we came after you".

"Yeah, little sister", said BA. "Good job you had that bug with you, or we may not have found you so quickly."

Kami had forgotten about the wire. She took it out of her sock and gave it back to BA. She looked at Murdock and shuddered when she thought what could have happened if he hadn't found her when he did. This exchange of looks didn't go unnoticed by Hannibal, but he let it go – for the moment any way.

"Lieutenant, go back to the van and ring the restaurant", he said to Face. "Make sure Sofia got there okay and update Teresa on what's happened". "We need to get back to the house and regroup."

Face got to his feet, with Murdock's help. He obediently started to make his way to the van, which was parked a couple yards away from the warehouse. He brushed himself down, complaining as he went by.

"You know", he said, more to himself that anyone in particular, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm beginning to wonder if I'm really cut out for this type of work".

"And Lieutenant?", continued Hannibal.

"Yes, Colonel?" replied Face, stopping in front of him.

"Thanks", said Hannibal with a big grin on his face. He shook Face's hand as he walked by. The two men didn't have to say anything else. Face knew he did what he had to do and he knew that Hannibal was grateful.

Hannibal turned to BA who was sitting next to him and gave him a high five. Again, no words needed to be spoken. BA nodded in recognition of Hannibal's gesture, loyal and solid as ever.

"Colonel, what are we going to do with Sykes and his men?" asked Murdock.

Hannibal took a long time to answer. He badly wanted to turn the men in but he knew it wouldn't solve their problems. He couldn't see that either Teresa or Kami would want to make an official complaint against them and he could hardly put himself forwarded as a witness. Besides, he wanted Garcia. He was sure this guy was the main player in all of this. If they could get him, the whole gang would go down.

He looked at Kami. He sensed that something had happened to her in the van. Her usual confident and perky manner had gone and she seemed shaken and distant.

"Kami", he said to her. "Do you wanna go to the Police?"

Kami looked at him in alarm, a mixture of apprehension and panic spreading over her face.

"No", she said sharply, "It won't do any good." "But I think you already know, that Hannibal."

Hannibal chuckled to himself. Despite what she had been through, she was still managing to cling on to reality.

"Let them go", he finally said to Murdock. "I'll explain later." "BA, go with him".

Murdock looked at Hannibal, his eyebrows raised in surprise. However, he didn't question his orders. He knew Hannibal must have his reasons for allowing the scuzballs to get off the hook so easily. He pulled BA to his feet and together they went over to the van.

"Looks like this is your lucky day, hairball", Murdock said to Sykes as he dragged him out of the van. Sykes fell to the ground and Murdock had to restrain himself from kicking the hell out of him. He bent down and started to untie the rope, whilst BA covered him with his rifle.

"Hey, what about us?" said Pete, pointing to his handcuffed wrist with his free hand. Murdock look enquiringly at BA. BA shrugged his shoulders. "Guess Face Man must have the key", he said.

Face was already making his way back from the van. BA called to him to give him the key and Face threw it over to him. He looked at Hannibal, curiously, when he saw Sykes and his men were being freed.

"You got a plan, Colonel?" he asked.

Hannibal nodded his head and immediately wished he hadn't when he felt a wave of nausea hit him. "Help me up, Face", he said. Face pulled him up, with Kami's help and they walked over to Sykes and his men. Sykes eyed him up warily as he stood in front of him.

"You better have a hell of a good lawyer", said Hannibal. "It's just a matter of time before we shut you down."

"Oh yeah!" growled back Sykes. "What exactly are you gonna do?" "Guys with machine guns don't go to the Police."

Hannibal let the remark go. He didn't want to waste any more energy on him. He took a cigar out of Face's pocket and lit it up.

"BA, keep them covered until they've gone", he said.

BA stepped away from the van and pointed his gun at them, keeping them covered until they got back into the van and had driven off.

"Face, did Sofia get back to the restaurant?" asked Kami.

"Yeah, she's okay", he replied. "I've updated Teresa on our current situation." "Craig is at the restaurant but he said he would meet us at home."

"How much does he know about what happened?", enquired Kami, a little nervously.

"Everything, I'm afraid, honey", said Face.

Hannibal put his arm round Kami's shoulders. "Come on, kid", he said. "We'd better get back and face the music."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: New developments**

They all got back in the van and BA drove them home. Everyone was quiet and subdued. Even Murdock couldn't find the words to lighten the mood. When they arrived back, Craig's car was already in the drive. He came rushing out to meet them.

Kami smiled at him, trying to reassure him that she was okay as she helped Hannibal out of the van. "Let's just get in the house, Craig", she said before he could say anything. "Hannibal really needs to sit down."

Everyone crashed out in the kitchen. Kami brought over the first aid box and a bowl of warm water and started to clean up some of Hannibal's cuts and bruises.

"I'm afraid this has shaken Teresa up pretty badly", said Craig. "She's going to take Sofia out of school and get away for a few days until this thing is sorted."

"I'm sorry Sykes got so close to Sofia", said Hannibal, feeling a pang of guilt that the young girl had come to some harm.

"It's not your fault, Hannibal", replied Craig. "She knows she shouldn't have gone out on her own. "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." "Besides, if it wasn't for you and Kami turning up when you did, things could have been a lot worse for her". "I'm just sorry things didn't turn out so great for you."

"Well actually Craig, it wasn't all for nothing - I think we may have made a breakthrough", said Hannibal.

"What do you mean?", asked Face.

"I don't think it was a coincidence Sykes was lurking in the side street when Sofia and Isobel came along", continued Hannibal. "I think he was waiting there to meet his contact at that Warehouse." "This guy was obviously the big cheese in all of this and was laying into Sykes pretty badly". "He left just before I got punched out." "I guess you didn't see him leave?"

"No", said Face. We arrived just as Sykes and his men were getting into the van.

"Well Sykes called him Mr Garcia", said Hannibal, "and one of his other goons referred to him as the Baron".

"Wait a minute", interrupted Craig. "He could have been referring to Pedro Garcia". "He heads up one of the biggest drug Cartels in Colombia." "He has a reputation for getting rid of anyone who stands in his way – including police officers and judges!"

"Well that would explain why the Police aren't too keen to help Teresa and all of his other helpless victims", said Murdock.

"Yes, and now we know what's behind this extortion racket", said Face. "It's helping to finance the Baron's drug dealing activities.

"And it looks like Garcia has got some deal going down on Friday evening", said Hannibal. "He has told Sykes to meet him and his client at some Casino at 8 o'clock". "No doubt his client is going to be handing over some sort of package in exchange for a large sum of money."

"So what's the plan, Hannibal?", asked BA.

"Craig, do you have any idea what Casino Sykes is referring to?" said Hannibal.

Craig thought for a few moments. "There's only one Casino I know around here and its out by the Century Airport", he said. "It's a real dive – known to be a regular hang-out for all the local hoodlums!"

"Sounds like Sykes sort of place", sneered Hannibal. "Face, we need to get you in on the inside so we can tape the whole meeting as evidence."

"Er, wait a minute, Colonel", said Face nervously. "Can't we just bug the joint!"

"No can do, Lieutenant", replied Hannibal. "This Baron guy is no pushover like Sykes." "If I read him right, he's bound to have the place checked for bugging devices". "Besides, we don't know yet whether this is the right place." "We may have to run a scam first before we get to him."

"Great!", said Face, a sulky scowl darkening his handsome features.

"Now don't worry, Face", reassured Hannibal, "Garcia is bound to have some sort of office he conducts his business from and we'll be right outside to back you up with some firepower".

"Hannibal, I'd like to come along to", said Craig. "If we manage to frame these guys I can take the evidence to the Police." "It means we can keep your names out of the investigation."

Hannibal nodded his head in approval. "Sure kid", he said. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Kami looked at Craig in alarm but she didn't protest. Craig was concerned by her silence. She appeared to be withdrawn and distant and her hand was shaking as she was dabbing at Hannibal's injuries. He also noticed, for the first time, that she hadn't taken off her rather dishevelled jacket.

"Kami", he said, "Why don't you go away with Teresa and Sofia"? "It will do you good to get a break."

"I can't, Craig", she replied in a rather strained voice, "School's not finished yet."

"I'm sure under the circumstances they'll be able to find cover for you", insisted Craig.

Kami stopped tending to Hannibal's injuries. She looked rather lost and unsure of what to do or say next. Hannibal was also worried about her. He had got to know her well over the last few weeks and he had never seen her look this disconcerted before. He took her hand in his, and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You did good today, kid", he said to her gently. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I don't know, perhaps I'm just getting in the way of things, Hannibal" she replied despondently. "Maybe I should get away before anyone else gets hurt".

"Hey, wait a minute - what happened today wasn't your fault", declared Hannibal. "Sykes just got lucky, that's all".

"That's right, little mama", said BA, "But don't you worry - we're gonna nail those suckers!"

Kami managed to grin, half-heartedly, at BA's remark. She took her hand away from Hannibal and stood up. Hannibal got up with her, finally asking the question that he had avoided up until now.

"Kami, did something happen in the van?", he said, "Did Sykes hurt you?"

Kami blinked back the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. She turned her head away, not wanting Hannibal to see how upset she was. She dusted down her clothes vigorously in an attempt to avoid the question and somehow managed to respond as casually as she could.

"I really ought to get out of these filthy clothes", she stammered, her voice wavering somewhat as she tried to compose some dignity. "I'll just go and get cleaned up".

"Sis?", Craig enquired anxiously as she walked past him. He tried to stop her from leaving the room but there was a look on her face that told him she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll think about what you said, Craig, about leaving town for a while", she said to him, dutiful as always to obey her brother's requests and then scurried out of the room.

Hannibal turned to Murdock. "What happened, Captain?" he asked.

"Well he didn't take her in the back of the van so she could get a good seat with a window view", replied Murdock, his anger beginning to resurface as he thought back to the whole sordid incident. He glanced at Craig, not wanting to make him even more stressed out than he already was.

"Please Murdock", pleaded Craig, "Please tell me he didn't hurt her?"

"He came close", Murdock said, knowing he couldn't lie about the seriousness of the situation. "He had her chained to a rail and was ripping her blouse open with a pen knife." "She wouldn't have stood a chance if we hadn't found her when we did."

Craig gasped in horror. Hannibal and Face looked equally repulsed. BA banged his fist hard on the kitchen table.

"He's gonna pay, Craig, you got my word on that", he snarled angrily. "When I'm finished with him, he's gonna be big on pain!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Decisions**

Back in her bedroom, Kami stripped off her clothes and dumped them in a plastic bag, ready to be thrown away. She got in the shower and washed her hair, which still smelt of burning smoke and ash. She then scrubbed her skin intensely, until she was almost red raw, eager to wash away all memory of her encounter with Sykes. She closed her eyes and leant forward with her arms stretched out in front of her, hands flat against the wall tiles, letting the cool water rinse off the shower gel from her body.

She deliberated long and hard about what she was going to do. Her stomach clenched into a tight knot whenever she thought back to the day's events. It wasn't just what happened to her that was worrying, but also the fact that Sofia and Hannibal had got hurt in the cross-fire.

She wasn't a quitter and she hated the idea of running away, but even she could see that Sykes was playing a dangerous game. Was she really making things worse by hanging around and making herself a target?

Finally, she switched off the shower and towelled herself down. She dried her hair roughly with her hair dryer and got dressed simply in a pair of leggings and a brightly coloured oversized sweatshirt.

She made her way downstairs and deposited the plastic bag of clothes in the kitchen bin. She could hear voices coming from the living room and, taking a deep breath, continued onwards, knowing that she had to face everyone sooner or later. Everyone looked up as she entered the room. The guys had also taken the opportunity to get cleaned up.

Hannibal looked surprisingly fresh and relaxed, despite just having had the stuffing punched out of him. He smiled warmly at her and she was pleased to see the old familiar gleam of mischief appear in his eyes. She smiled back and sat down beside him on the sofa.

Craig came over and joined them. He put his arm around her, gingerly, not wanting her to think he was crowding her space.

"I'm sorry, sis", he said, his voice riddled with guilt. "This is all my fault." "If I hadn't insisted on getting revenge for Tony's death, we never would have got involved with Sykes in the first place."

"Oh, no, Craig!", exclaimed Kami. "You can't start thinking like that now." "Not when we're so close to bringing him down."

"Yes, but at what cost?", insisted Craig. "I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt by that animal." "I'm your big brother – I'm supposed to protect you from all that."

Hannibal looked at the brother and sister defensively and wondered  
how often in their young lives they'd had to fight their own battles.

It was BA who spoke first. "Listen to your sister, Craig", he said firmly. "We always get what we want and we want Sykes real bad!"

Kami looked at Craig optimistically. "I'm not ready to give up yet, Bruv", she said.

Craig still looked unsure. "Are you going to go away with Teresa?" he asked her.

"Well, we've always faced our problems together, Craig", she replied. "But I don't want to be a liability either". "Hannibal, what do you think?"

Hannibal chewed thoughtfully on his cigar. "I don't know, kid, it's your call", he said. "I don't believe in running away from trouble and I don't think you do either." "We all gotta use what we've got, but nobody is going to think bad of you if don't wanna stick around."

"It's funny", said Kami, "but despite everything that's happened I still feel safe having you guys around". "I think I'd miss you if I had to go away".

"Well, we like having you around too, Kami", said Face. "You certainly don't have to worry about being a liability – I think you've dealt with this whole thing in a most admirable way."

BA and Murdock nodded vehemently in agreement. Kami felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She looked at her brother, hoping that she would get his seal of approval to stay. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"I guess we started this thing together so we should finish it together", he said to her, throwing her a slightly uneasy smile. "But you better do what Hannibal says, okay?"

Kami grinned back at her brother. "Okay, Craig", she responded.

Hannibal gave her a thumb's up. She hugged him back, warmly. "Thanks pops!" she said cheekily.

"Thanks for what?" he asked in wonder, rather taken back by her show of affection.

"You took a risk for me today – giving me that bug", she answered gratefully. "You've been more of a father to Craig and I over the last few weeks than our own father ever was to us our whole lives."

"She's right, Hannibal", continued Craig. "We couldn't have got this far without you and the rest of the A-Team".

It was Hannibal's turn to feel embarrassed. He had always had a feeling that Craig and Kami's childhood had been unhappy. Not that they ever spoke about it or complained, but there was just something about the way they were with each other that said to him life had been hard.

"Thanks", he said modestly. "Just for the record I like the way you guys are hooked up too".

Face, Murdock and BA looked on in amusement. They had never seen Hannibal get this emotionally involved with his clients before. Of course, they had always thought of him not only as their leader but also as a father figure – not that they would admit that to him. Somehow he seemed to have a knack of picking up lost souls and making them fit into society again. They could sense that he thought Craig and Kami fell into this category.

"What do we do now, Colonel?" asked Face.

"I want you and BA to go over to the restaurant and stay there tonight", replied Hannibal. "Sykes needs to get money fast and he may try to target it again." "Murdock and I will stay here and keep an eye on things." "We'll meet up with you tomorrow, at the restaurant".

"Yes Colonel", the team answered in unison.

"There's not really a lot we can do until Friday", continued Hannibal, "so let's keep things tight until then." "Anything concrete we can find out about this meeting would be good." "Kami, it goes without saying that I don't want you left on your own at any time until we get these slimeballs – okay?"

"Yes pops", she replied. Hannibal grinned fondly at her, rather chuffed at his new title.

"Roll on Friday", said Craig in a determined voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Break through**

The next few days passed by without incident. Teresa and Sofia left Sunday morning, leaving her two brothers to keep the restaurant running. The A-Team alternated between the restaurant, home and Kami's school. Sykes never bothered them again, so Hannibal presumed he targeted some other poor victim for the money.

Then, on Wednesday, out of the blue they got the break they were waiting for. BA tapped into a conversation between Sykes - who was still unaware that his telephone had been bugged – and another "associate". He was making plans to meet him at the Century Casino on Friday night at 9pm. Assuming he couldn't be in two places at the same time, Hannibal was convinced this was where the deal with Garcia was going to take place.

That evening Hannibal and Face discreetly visited the Casino to stake the place out. Face drove up into the car park and switched off the engine. He waited for Hannibal's lead, knowing that he was probably pondering over the best way to approach the situation.

"Hey Face look at that", said Hannibal gleefully, pointing to a "Bar staff needed" sign in the window. "That could be our way in".

Face moaned loudly, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Hannibal, you seriously don't expect me to go in there on my own, do you?" he said, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Now Face, don't worry", replied Hannibal calmly. "All you have to do is go in there, enquire about the position and convince them you're the man for the job." "It will be a piece of cake".

"A piece of cake – right!", Face mumbled sarcastically under his breath as he got out of the van. He disappeared into the Casino and returned again half an hour later.

"Well?" asked Hannibal.

"I start tomorrow evening", said Face.

Hannibal grinned triumphantly back at Face. "I'm impressed, Lieutenant", he said. "Just under half an hour". "What was her name?"

"Lou-Ann", sighed Face. "Cute little blonde with an amazing figure". "She got me in to see the Manager". "His office is tucked away upstairs – well out of the way of prying eyes."

"That's probably where all the dirty deals take place", said Hannibal.

"The whole place is a real den of inequity", said Face. "Craig wasn't kidding when he said it was a hangout for all the local hoodlums". "Lou-Ann happened to mention that they weren't exactly queuing up to fill the job vacancy and the Manager's only concern was that I knew how to handle myself if any trouble broke out."

"Nice!", said Hannibal. "Right down to the wire – just the way we like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"How did it go, Face?", asked Hannibal. It was just before midnight and Face had finished his Thursday shift at the Casino.

"Oh, just swell, Hannibal", he said in a tired voice.

"Did you manage to find out anything about Garcia?" said Hannibal

"Yeah", replied Face. "The Manager mentioned that some big shot who calls himself "The Baron" was coming to the Casino tomorrow evening and that he had to clear out of his office." "Got the feeling he wasn't exactly thrilled about him being there."

"Well, he probably didn't have much say in the matter", said Hannibal. "This Garcia is a smart guy – moves around and keeps a low profile until he has to make his deals." "No doubt this Manager is being paid to use his establishment as a meeting place."

"Hannibal", you know Sykes is going to be there tomorrow", said Face. "What am I going to do if he recognises me?"

"No problem, Face", said Hannibal. "He's likely to be in the office with Garcia." "All you have to do is make sure you plant the tape recorder in the room in time to record their dirty little deal." "Once we've got it on tape we can move in with some firepower and put them all away for a very long time."

"And how exactly am I going to plant the damn tape recorder?" Face asked incredulously. "You've already said he'll probably check the room for recording devices."

"You'll think of something, Lieutenant", Hannibal replied brightly. "You know you always work best when you're under pressure."

Face shook his head with an air of resignation. "You know, Hannibal", he said, "Sometimes I think you're crazier than Murdock."

Hannibal grinned back with cheery optimism. "You know, Face, maybe I am!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Setback**

Friday evening arrived. Face was already at the Casino and BA and Murdock were in the van close to the Casino, ready to back up Face if he needed assistance. Hannibal, Craig and Kami were getting ready to make their way over to join them. Hannibal thought it would probably be safer for Kami to be with them, rather than be on her own in the house. Besides, Hannibal could tell she wanted to be there with her brother to see Sykes go down. The three of them climbed into Craig's car, and drove over to the Casino.

"Remember guys", said Hannibal firmly, "When we get to the Casino you stay in the car with the doors locked until we tell you it's okay to come in." "Understand?"

Kami and Craig acknowledged his orders with a reverent nod of their heads. Craig drove up behind BA's van which was parked a safe distance away from the Casino so they wouldn't be spotted, but near enough to see what was happening.

Hannibal and Craig got out of the car. BA and Murdock came out of the van to meet them. Hannibal was pleased to see they had already taken out Pete and Ned, who were sitting tied up back-to-back on the floor of the van.

"I see you've found yourselves a couple of house guests", he mused.

"Found these two skulking around outside the Casino", growled back BA.

"Good work, Sargent", replied Hannibal. He turned to Murdock who had been monitoring a transistor set up by BA. Once Face switched on the tape recorder it would activate a light on the transistor and they would know he had successfully planted the recorder and the meeting was being taped. When the meeting was finished, Face was to sneak back into the office, retrieve the recorder and stop the recording. This would turn the transistor light off and it would be the team's cue to close in on its assailants.

"Report Captain?", he enquired?

"Well, Colonel", said Murdock, using his best commentating voice, "Sykes has gone inside but Face Man hasn't activated the recorder yet, so I guess he's still waiting for Garcia to arrive." "BA and myself have successfully captured Pepsi and Shirley here and Billy is keeping them covered."

BA huffed in annoyance. "Shut up fool", he scoffed, "Ain't got no time for the jibber jabber".

Hannibal chuckled to himself at Murdock's play acting.

"Okay, guys", he said. "It's nearly 8 o'clock, so Garcia should be making an appearance any time soon." He was right. It wasn't long before Garcia and his client was spotted by Hannibal going into the Casino.

"That looks like the main pig slop now", he said. "Let's get ready to give Face some backup".

Murdock climbed into the back of the van and grabbed the transistor for them all to monitor. Craig, Hannibal and BA stood by the open van door, eagerly awaiting for some acknowledgement that Face had managed to plant the recorder. Kami stayed in the car, not wanting to get in the way.

A few minutes went by. Hannibal gritted his teeth whilst staring impatiently at the transistor. "Come on Face," he said apprehensively under his breath. "Anytime now would be good."

Suddenly the light on the transistor flashed on and everyone heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that Face had successfully planted and switched on the tape recorder.

A good 15 minutes passed by. Then, without warning, several cars careered round the corner, stopping to park a safe distance away from the van on the other side of the road. A familiar voice bellowed out through a megaphone.

"Smith - this is Decker." "We've got you surrounded". "Step away from the van and no-one will get hurt!"

"So much for the customary "you've got 5 minutes to give yourselves up"", said Hannibal as he pushed Craig instinctively into the van. Craig fell on top of Pete and Ned and he scrambled around until he was able to pull himself up on to one of the seats next to Murdock. Hannibal signalled to Kami to get down in the car. Kami followed Hannibal's orders, concluding that if Decker didn't know she was there it would be better if she stayed out of sight.

Hannibal didn't want to open fire on Decker as he was aware Kami would get caught up in the cross-fire, being so close to the van. As Decker wasn't coming in all guns blazing, Hannibal reasoned that he was also unsure about whether or not the A-Team had the advantage. BA dived into the driver's seat via the passenger's seat, with Hannibal jumping in next to him. BA quickly started the ignition and the engine roared into life as the van screeched off at full speed.

Decker immediately took pursuit with the other army vehicles following behind. Kami popped her head up cautiously. She saw the tail end of the cars streaking after the A-Team van and could hear shots ringing out in the night air. Once Hannibal was a safe distance away from her, he started to return fire on Decker and his men. He hollered to Murdock to grab a gun and back him up with some firepower.

"We've got to lay Decker and his men out quick so we can get back to Face", he shouted urgently to Murdock as BA weaved dangerously in and out through the traffic trying to avoid the bullets.

"This plan stinks, Hannibal" BA barked out angrily. But Hannibal was too busy hanging out of his side of the van, firing returning shots at Decker and his men to reply.

Craig nervously gripped the arms of his chair. He began to wonder if he would ever get out of the van alive! He was also worried about Face and anxious about leaving Kami on her own in the car.

But Kami was no longer in the car. She had spotted Garcia and his client leave the Casino just as Decker started to chase the A-team. When they heard the commotion they immediately made a U-turn and disappeared back into the Casino, not sure whether they were the reason the police were in the area.

Kami knew this was dangerous for Face, who, unaware of what was happening outside, was probably already on his way up to the office to retrieve the tape recorder from the office. She had to try and warn him before it was too late!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Face was serving behind the bar when Sykes arrived. He pulled his cap down over his head as far as possible so he wouldn't recognise him. Luckily, Sykes made his way to a roulette table and stood there, watching the game in play. Face assumed he was waiting for Garcia to make an appearance, which was helpful, because – apart from a sketchy description from Hannibal – Face had no idea what he looked like!

He was still contemplating about how he was going to plant the tape recorder in time to tape the meeting. BA had constructed a small, compact tape recorder, that looked similar to the size of a Sony Walkman. Face had placed it under the bar under the pretence that it was, indeed, his own personal Walkman.

After a few minutes Garcia arrived with another man – probably the client – and nodded to Sykes fleetingly. The three of them made their way to a door at the back of the Casino and up the stairs that led to the Manager's office.

Face looked round in despair hoping for some sort of inspiration to hit him. He saw Lou-Ann struggling with a tray of drinks and heard her say she was going up to the office. He quickly grabbed the recorder, holding it in his left hand. He then picked up a bar towel laying it discreetly over his left arm so as to hide the recorder and was by her side in a trice.

"Hi, beautiful, why don't I take that up for you", he said, flashing her one of his most charming smiles.

Lou-Ann smiled gratefully. "Thanks, handsome", she replied. "I'd rather not go anywhere near that letch Sykes – he's got octopus arms if you get my drift!"

Face knew _exactly_ what she meant. He took the tray from her, balancing it rather precariously in his right hand. "Please don't drop it", he said to himself nervously. Lou-Ann held the door open for him, shutting it again behind him. He made his way upstairs and almost got to the top when the Manager appeared, rather disgruntled that he had been asked to leave the office. He mumbled in acknowledgement of Face as he passed him by and continued on down the stairs. Face concluded that he was, indeed, a man of few words!

He arrived at the door, knocked politely and waited for a response before entering. Sykes and the client were introducing themselves to each other – Face heard the client being referred to as Pablo Rodriguez. They sat down in chairs opposite Garcia.

Garcia was standing behind the Manager's desk. As Hannibal had suspected, he did appear to have a bug detector in his hand and was sweeping it randomly around the vicinity of the desk. When he appeared satisfied that it was safe, he sat down in the chair and nodded to Face to bring the drinks over. Sykes looked up briefly as Face passed by, but soon lost interest when he realised it wasn't Lou-Ann. He grabbed his drink from the tray and Rodriguez did likewise.

Face walked behind Garcia and placed the tray on a filing cabinet tucked in the corner by the side of the desk. It seemed the idea place to plant the recorder as it was close enough to the men to pick up their conversation.

He put the recorder down carefully on the top of the cabinet behind an electric fan and pressed "Record". The whole process was deftly carried out whilst hidden under the bar towel. He then picked up the remaining drink from the tray and placed it on the desk next to Garcia.

The three men sat in silence until Face had left the room. As he closed the door, he stopped outside to listen briefly and heard Garcia asking Rodriguez to hand over the package. Face smirked to himself, enjoying the moment of satisfaction that pretty soon the men were going to get one hell of a shock!

Face went downstairs and back behind the bar. He noticed that the Manager was sitting at one of the crap tables with a drink in his hand. He was obviously going to make the most of his rare opportunity of escaping from the office for half an hour or so.

All Face had to do now was wait for the meeting to finish before going back up to retrieve the tape. He knew the team would be ready to move in on his signal.

Eventually, he saw the three men come back downstairs. They spoke briefly to each other and then Garcia and Rodriguez left the Casino together. Face waited a few moments, not sure what Sykes was going to do. He remembered that he had arranged to meet someone else at 9 o'clock and presumed he was just going to hang around until he arrived.

Face took his chance. He told Lou-Ann he would collect the glasses from the office and hurried upstairs. He made his way over to the filing cabinet and picked up the empty tray. He was just about to press the "Stop" button on the recorder when the click of a trigger being pulled back behind him made him jump. He spun round to find Sykes standing in the doorway with his gun pointing at him.

"It really isn't the done thing to sneak up on people like that", said Face, indignantly, trying to stall for some time.

Garcia pushed passed Sykes impatiently, his client close behind. "What the heck is going on here?" he demanded. "Sykes, why weren't your people outside the Casino?"

"I think this guy can probably answer that question _and _tell us why the cops are in the neighbourhood", said Sykes, glaring at Face questionably.

Of course, this was news to Face. His heart sank somewhat as he realised there was a slight blip in Hannibal's plan. However, he smiled undauntedly at Sykes.

"I suggest if you want to know something you look in the Yellow Pages", he replied glibly.

"You sure are funny for a pretty boy", drawled back Sykes.

"Enough of this", snapped back Garcia. "Sykes, is this another one of those loose ends you keep leaving around?"

Sykes made his way further into the office. "I'll deal with it, boss", he answered back sullenly.

"Like you dealt with Antonio Lombardi?" said Face, hoping to lure Sykes into some sort of confession. He was well aware that the recorder was still running and it would be great for Teresa's case if they could finally get some proof that Sykes had attacked Antonio. It appeared that none of the men were aware that the tape recorder was there!

Sykes took the bait. "No!" he snarled back. "I leaned on him hard to teach him a lesson, because he didn't hear too good the first time". "Luckily for me his heart attack finished him off before I had to pay him another visit". "But I'm afraid you won't get a second chance."

Face wasn't really sure what happened next. He remembered hearing somebody scream "Noooo!" before a bullet whizzed past his face. He dived to the floor, instinctively taking cover, wondering what was going to happen next.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Payback**

Kami had followed Garcia and Rodriguez into the Casino at a safe distance. She saw them approach Sykes and immediately there was a heated discussion. Sykes appeared flustered and confused, but eventually a spark of suspicion spread across his face.

He bounded over to the bar and Kami saw him speaking to one of the barmaids. She responded by pointing to the door at the back of the Casino. Sykes stormed off in a rage, followed by the other men and Kami knew they were going back up to the office.

What was she going to do? Face was going to get caught red-handed and with no back-up from the team – well – Kami shuddered when she thought what Sykes would do to him. She made her way over to a cluster of One Arm Bandit machines along the wall close to the door and hovered there for a few seconds, looking furtively around. Nobody seemed the slightest bit interested in her. They were all too mesmerised by the flashing lights and lure of easy money!

She opened the door casually and slipped through, shutting it again behind her. She could hear raised voices coming from upstairs. She crept cautiously upwards, her heart pounding loud and fast. She got to the top of the stairs and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She paused just outside the office door and heard Sykes giving his little speech about Antonio.

Suddenly, Kami's fear turned into anger. Her emotions were still very raw when she thought about what happened to her good friend and the impact it had left on his family. She hated Sykes with a vengeance and she was going to make sure he paid for what he did.

She lunged herself at him at full force, screaming "Noooooo" at the top of her voice just us he squeezed the trigger of his gun. He was knocked off balance by the impact as she bowled into him, his aim going slightly astray as he shot at Face.

Kami continued to attack Sykes, letting out all her grief and anguish on him. He had a job fighting her off, such was the strength of her onslaught. Garcia and Rodriguez looked on in astonishment, not quite knowing what to make of it all. Sykes was still holding his gun as he tried to take control of the situation and they both ducked down, in case it went off during the scuffle.

Sykes finally managed to get the upper hand over Kami as he pushed her forcibly away from him, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Hey sucker, why don't you pick on someone your own size!", a voice bellowed from the doorway.

Sykes looked round to find BA stomping angrily towards him. Sykes quickly aimed his gun at him, but BA knocked it out of his hand with a quick karate chop action to his wrist.

Sykes squared up and punched BA in the face. BA's head jolted back slightly under the weight of the punch but immediately responded with a hefty blow back at Sykes.

In the meantime Hannibal and Murdock dashed towards Garcia and Rodriguez, who were still cowering on the floor of the office, trying to stay out of the way of the firing line. They were dragged to their feet and Murdock soon had the contents of Garcia's package safely in his possession.

BA and Sykes were still engaged in their fist fight, but of course it was BA who finally reigned triumphant over Sykes. Hannibal had to order BA to stop the offensive as he continued to punch Sykes out. Sykes was left floored on the ground, bloodied and dazed, wondering what had hit him!

Craig had rushed towards Kami, helping her up from the floor. They stayed out of the way, both watching anxiously from the sidelines. They looked at each other in delight as they watched the team in action.

BA and Hannibal covered the three men with their guns while Murdock looked frantically around for Face.

"Face!", "Face Man", he yelled.

"He fell down behind the desk, HM", replied Kami in a worried voice. "I think Sykes shot him."

Murdock's face paled with trepidation as he hurried over to the desk. He saw Face sitting down on the floor, tenderly dabbing at his blood-stained cheek with his waistcoat. He looked up when he saw Murdock appear.

"Where were you guys?", he asked, his voice quavering slightly but still managing to sound completely hacked off.

"I'm sorry, oh Facial One", replied Murdock, "but we were unavoidably obtained by a surprise appearance by Decker and his men." "You okay, buddy?"

Face sighed wearily as Murdock pulled him to his feet. The bullet had just grazed the side of his cheek as it whizzed past him, but he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Well apart from nearly getting half my face blown off, I'm just dandy", he retorted.

BA pulled Sykes, who was still lying stunned on the floor, roughly to his feet. "What did you have to go and mess up our meal ticket for?" he growled angrily at him. It was a well-known fact amongst the team that Face's handsome good looks often got them into the best restaurants and hotels for next to nothing.

"Well, gee, BA", mumbled Face, "thanks for your support".

Garcia glared at Hannibal irritably. "I don't know where you think you are going with all this, Senor", he said. "No-one is stupid enough to give evidence against me."

Hannibal grinned smugly, his eyes twinkling wickedly back at Garcia. "They won't need to", he replied, nodding to Face. Face walked over to the cabinet, stopped the tape recorder and took out the tape. He waved it at the men, enjoying the look of sheer panic that spread over their faces as they realised what it was.

"Looks like we've got all the evidence we need right here, Colonel", said Face. "I'm sure the cops will be very interested in your little drug dealing venture." Garcia swore loudly as he looked furiously back at Hannibal.

"Let's put these sleezeballs with the other two bozos", said Hannibal, pushing Rodriguez towards BA.

BA covered Rodriguez with his gun as he marched him out the office. Murdock put his arm round Kami and they followed behind.

Craig smirked victoriously at Sykes as he was ushered forward by Hannibal.

"I hope you rot in hell, Sykes", he said to him in a bitter voice.

Sykes stopped and smirked back at Craig.

"And you better hope that your pretty little sister has eyes in the back of her head", he spat back at him. "I have friends both on the inside and outside who can make her life a misery."

"Shut up, Sykes", reproached Garcia. "If you had kept your mind on your job, none of this would have happened." "_You_ are the one who better watch your back."

Hannibal poked his gun at Sykes and steered him past Craig. Face did likewise with Garcia, patting Craig reassuringly on the shoulder as he went by. Craig walked beside him, deep in thought.

"Hannibal was right", he said to Face. "Kami really was Sykes's Achilles heel".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: The end? Or a new beginning?**

The team led the men swiftly out of the Casino. The Manager looked over with a surprised expression on his face, but didn't take too much notice of the procession. He was obviously used to seeing such comings and goings in his establishment. Face waved cheerfully, uttering the words "I quit" as he passed by him. The Manager didn't seem to be the slightest bit concerned and after giving Face a puzzled look, he sloped back up to his office.

They made their way to BA's van. Pete and Ned were still tied up in the back, looking slightly shamefaced. Hannibal made the other three men sit down by the side of the road and BA and Murdock tied them up.

Kami rushed over to Hannibal and flung her arms round him.

"Hannibal, how on earth did you get back to the Casino so quickly?" she asked?

"Well", replied Hannibal. "It was a bit of luck really." "A lorry pulled out in front of Decker and he ended up smashing into it." "The whole convey came to a complete standstill."

"Yeah", said BA, with a big grin on his face. "We managed to find a short cut back to the Casino again." Kami looked apprehensively at BA. She had a feeling that his "short cut" probably entailed some illegal manoeuvre.

"You're amazing, I can't believe you've pulled it off", continued Kami, "we'll never, ever be able to thank you enough for what you've done."

"Hey", whined Face, "it wasn't exactly a stroll in the park for me, either, you know!"

Kami immediately went over to Face and gave him a big hug. "Face, you were amazing too", she said, her voice full of appreciation. "I thought you were a gonna there for a moment!"

Face smiled back at her, enjoying the embrace. "Well, I guess I've got you to thank for that", he said gratefully. "If you hadn't appeared when you did … well … let's just say I wouldn't have been so lucky."

"I thought you would all be angry with me for not staying in the car", Kami said, glancing at Craig nervously.

Craig looked at her with a forgiving expression on his face.

"One of these days, sis, he said, "you might actually do as you're told – but I'm glad it wasn't today."

"So am I", said Hannibal, "otherwise I could have lost a very valuable lieutenant."

"How did Decker know you were here?" wondered Craig. "I'm sure nobody we knew would have informed him."

"Oh, he was bound to find out sooner or later", replied Hannibal.

"What are we gonna do now, Hannibal?" asked BA. "It won't take Decker long to get back on our trail again."

Hannibal reached into the van and picked up the cell phone. He passed it to Craig.

"I guess you'll want to do the honours and ring the Police, kid," he said. "We can't hang around, but we'll try and catch up with you later." "BA, get the other two boneheads out of the van."

Craig took the phone and dialled the emergency number while BA and Murdock dragged Pete and Ned out on to the pavement. After a short conversion with the Operator, Craig returned the cell phone to the van.

"They'll be sending a unit out pronto", he said. Murdock handed him the drugs package and Face gave Kami the tape.

"I hope you and Teresa get the justice you deserve", said Hannibal.

"Thanks to you, I guess we will, pops", replied Craig.

The team chuckled as they clamoured into the van. They waited with the brother and sister until they heard the sound of sirens approaching in the distance.

"We'll be back some time tomorrow to get our stuff", said Hannibal. "Hopefully things would have calmed down by then."

With that BA started the engine and they made a hasty retreat into the night.

"Who _do _you think told Decker we were here, Hannibal?" asked Face.

Hannibal was silent for a moment. He pulled out one of his customary cigars and lit it up.

"I don't know", he answered. "Someone must have recognised us – perhaps from the hospital or the Casino." "But I don't think it was a coincidence that lorry pulled out when it did". "Looks like someone else is also hot on our trail."

"Stockwell!", the rest of the team replied.

Hannibal nodded his head sombrely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday afternoon and Kami and Craig were waiting patiently for the A-Team to gather their things together. They had spent Friday night with the Sheriff and Head of Police, telling them all they knew about Sykes and Garcia. The lawmen were sure that there would be enough evidence against them now to put them both away for a very long time.

The brother and sister were sad to see their friends leaving. But they knew that it was time for them to move on. They walked out to the van with them to say their final good-byes.

Kami hugged everyone in turn affectionately. "If you ever need a place to lie low, you know you can come always back here", she said sincerely.

"We might just take you up on that offer", replied Hannibal. He shook Craig's hand warmly and the other guys did likewise.

Just before they climbed into the van Murdock turned to Kami shyly.

"If you ever want to write to me, there's a mailbox address Amy said I could use in LA", he said to her awkwardly. "I've written it down, so you know, if you wanna keep in contract just drop me a line".

Kami took the information and smiled fondly at Murdock. "Of course I'll write to you HM", she said. "You make sure you look after Billy, now, ok?"

Murdock beamed back at her in delight. "Sure thing, muchacho", he replied.

Kami turned to Face as he got into the van.

"Make sure you don't let anyone mess up that handsome face of yours", she said.

"You bet, honey", he replied, blowing her a kiss.

Kami finally turned to BA as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Look after yourself and this motley crew for me", she said to him.

BA stopped to give her one last bear hug. "You can count on that little sister", he said.

Hannibal hesitated slightly before he got into the van.

"Gonna miss you kids", he said, in his usual matter-of-fact manner. "Take care of each other."

Kami and Craig both embraced him. They were going to miss him more than they dared to let him know.

"Thanks for everything pops", whispered Kami.

Hannibal nodded at them both and then got into the passenger seat next to BA. BA drove off, honking his horn enthusiastically. Face and Murdock could be seen hanging out of the van door, wildly waving back at them.

"I wonder if Kami really will write to me?" deliberated Murdock, as he and Face sat back down in their seats. Hannibal looked back at the two fading figures in the side mirror.

"I don't think Kami would say anything she didn't mean, Murdock", he replied. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Kami and Craig." Face and BA nodded their heads earnestly in agreement.

Hannibal leaned back in his seat and uttered his famous words of declaration after a successful case.

"I just love it when a plan comes together!"

**ALMOST FINI!**

[**_Note: Reviews welcome (good or bad). Part 2 now uploaded._**]


End file.
